La Geisha y el Hitokiri
by hitokirigirl3105
Summary: Una noche de pasión en medio de la revolución...un recuerdo jamás olvidado. Fic completo. Gracias por leer y por favor dejar un review...uno! si?
1. Default Chapter

Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, todos los derechos reservados a su autor. Este fic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

_Advertencia: Esta historia está clasificada "R" por un motivo. Si no tienes la edad o la madurez suficiente, no la leas…_

"**La Geisha y el Hitokiri"**

Kaoru levantó la mirada al escuchar el portón abrirse e inmediatamente se refugió tras una columna.

"_Los Ishin Shishi"_ – se dijo atisbando tras su escondite.

Sus ojos de inmediato se posaron sobre el hombre más joven del grupo: un pelirrojo con mirada de fuego, un hombre reservado y taciturno que usualmente se dedicaba a beber sake mientras sus compañeros se dedicaban a actividades más _placenteras_. Aquello suscitaba la curiosidad de Kaoru¿Por qué no se relacionaba con alguna de las mujeres hermosas que habían en la casa? Ellas ciertamente se mostraban interesadas por él, quizás tanto como ella. La verdad es que el joven se cruzaba por su cabeza desde que lo hubiera visto por primera vez meses atrás.

"_Es muy apuesto…"_ – pensó mientras suspiraba.

El pelirrojo levantó una ceja y volvió la mirada hacia la columna…Kaoru de inmediato volvió a esconderse mientras el observaba el lugar donde ella se escondía.

"¡Eh, Himura¿Qué haces¡Date prisa!"– le gritó alguien.

El joven se encogió de hombros y siguió a sus compañeros. El grupo de hombres, espadas colgando de sus cintos, entró riendo al prostíbulo. La dueña, una antigua geisha les dio la bienvenida.

"_¡Por todos los cielos¡No los esperaba hoy!"_ – pensó con rapidez.

Los Ishin Shishi era el grupo de los "patriotas", los que querían acabar con el régimen Tokugawa, que se caracterizaba por ser un gobierno feudal y anticuado. El ideal de los Ishin Shishi era volver a coronar a un emperador que llevaría al país a una era de modernismo y progreso.

"Bienvenidos, señores" – los saludó la mujer.

"Estamos celebrando un cumpleaños" – contestó con voz rasposa el jefe del grupo – "y merece un trato muy _especial"_.

"Por supuesto" – sonrió ella – "¿y quien es el afortunado?"

El grupo de hombres se apartó para revelar al joven. A pesar de haberlo visto en varias ocasiones, ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo.

"_¡Battousai!"_

Era increíble que ese joven delgado y de mediana estatura fuera el Hitokiri Battousai, la leyenda. Nadie había sobrevivido jamás a un ataque de él, nadie vivía para contarlo. La mujer lo miró con curiosidad; cualquiera pensaría que un asesino tan efectivo tendría más edad pero frente a ella estaba un joven que no debía tener más de dieciséis años, de cuerpo delgado y atlético, con una cara impasible. Había un aura de misterio en el chico – nadie conocía sus orígenes, sólo se sabía que era el tesoro más grande de la revolución.

"¿Estás listo para divertirte, Himura?" – preguntó el hombre.

"Esto no tiene sentido" – contestó con voz seria – "sabes que no tengo ningún interés…"

"Jamás lo ha demostrado" – murmuró la dueña.

Aquello era cierto. Los Ishin Shishi frecuentaban el lugar para divertirse mientras Battousai se limitaba a beber sake en un rincón, siempre sujetando su espada.

"Pues esta noche se divertirá" – el jefe palmeó su espalda – "Disfruta la vida, muchacho".

"¿No tiene alguna misión para mí?"

"No esta noche" – se volvió hacia la mujer – "Necesitaremos de su sake _especial_."

"Claro, señor" – se inclinó frente a él mientras les daba paso hacia la habitación de juegos.

"¿Beberás conmigo, Himura?"

"Lo haré, señor" – afirmó – "siempre se aprecia el buen sake".

"_No tienes la menor idea de lo que te espera…"_ – pensó el hombre, divertido.

* * *

En la cocina de la casa, Kaoru terminaba de barrer el suelo.

"¡Pronto¿dónde está la botella de sake especial?"

"¿Cuál botella?"

"La que preparé con hierbas".

"¡Oh no¿Qué va a hacer esta vez?" – la jovencita la miró con pesar.

"¡Cállate niña!"

"¿Tenemos a algún visitante rico?"

"¡Que te calles, Kaoru¡No me mires con esa cara, niña¡Recuerda que al menos tienes un techo donde cobijarte!"

"¡Lo sé¡Usted me lo recuerda todos los días!" - la miró indignada – "¡pero yo le pago con mi trabajo!"

"¡Aquí est�!" – la mujer tomó la botella entre las manos – "¡Corre y avísales a las chicas que se preparen para los Ishin Shishi!"

La jovencita dejó la escoba en un rincón y corrió hacia las habitaciones de las otras habitantes de la casa para avisarles que se ataviaran con sus mejores trajes.

"¿Cuándo te unirás a nosotras, Kaoru?" – le preguntó una.

"¿Yo?" – la miró extrañada.

"Deberías olvidarte de comportarte como un chico. Olvida las artes marciales y conviértete en una de nosotras".

"No creo ser…"- se detuvo antes de decir algo insultante – "suficientemente bonita".

"Podrías serlo" – se acercó a ella una con maquillaje en mano – "Ven aquí".

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" – la miró alarmada.

"Te voy a poner bonita".

"No…no…"

"¡No seas necia! Seguro que los revolucionarios te darán una buena propina…"

"Pero yo…"

"Sólo sírveles el sake, Kaoru".

"Pero…"

Antes que pudiera evitarlo, la estaban maquillando como una geisha.

* * *

Battousai se reclinó en la pared y se dejó resbalar por ella hasta caer sentado. Escuchó las risas de sus compañeros y levantó la mirada hacia ellos.

"¿Qué te pasa, Himura?" – preguntó el jefe.

"¿Demasiado sake?" – preguntó un compañero.

"No…"- contestó cerrando los ojos para controlar la extraña agitación que estaba sintiendo.

"Bebe más" – dijo el jefe dándole a beber de la botella mientras reía.

"Lo va a emborrachar" – le advirtió la dueña.

"Ya está borracho" – dijo riendo con malicia – "¿Dónde están sus chicas?"

La puerta se abrió para revelar a diez mujeres, maquilladas y ataviados en elegantes kimonos.

"¡Elige una Himura!" – le gritaron eufóricos.

"¿Elegir?" – repitió tontamente.

"Es tu cumpleaños, puedes elegir a la que quieras".

Todos rieron antes su apariencia. Las mujeres le sonrieron con coquetería y se acercaron a él para acariciarlo. El joven permaneció impasible mientras lo besaban y lo acariciaban atrevidamente.

"¿Está vivo?" – preguntó una geisha.

"¿Es de carne y hueso?" – preguntó otra.

"¿Tiene sangre en las venas?" – preguntó una tercera.

"¡Déjenme en paz!" – las apartó de un manotón antes de tomar la botella de sake.

"Mujer¿no tienes nada más en el inventario?" – preguntó el jefe al ver la reacción de Himura.

"No se preocupe, señor. Déjelo que beba un poco más y se irá con cualquiera".

"Si tú lo dices…"- se cruzó de brazos.

"Iré por su comida y más bebidas" – dijo la dueña antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

* * *

"¡Kaoru¡Kaoru¿Ya tienes lista la comida?"

"Por supuesto" – contestó volviéndose hacia ella.

"¡Kaoru¿Qué te hiciste?"

"Fueron las chicas. Estaban jugando a la _muñeca_ conmigo".

La mujer la miró de pies a cabeza y sitió un extraño cosquilleo. Era cierto que no le tenía mucho cariño a la jovencita pero tampoco la veía como una extraña. La madre de Kaoru habia sido su amiga de la infancia y era por eso que la habia recogida al ella quedarse huérfana. Al ver a Kaoru ataviada de geisha sintió un terrible cargo de conciencia.

"No me gusta verte así, Kaoru".

"Pues ya somos dos…"

"¿Entonces…?"

"Ya le dije que las chicas insistieron y dijeron que tal vez me gane una bonita propina…"

"¿Propina?"

"¿Me la podría quedar? Es que necesito un bokken nuevo…"- le dijo.

"¡Que niña eres, Kaoru¿Hasta cuando insistirás en esas actividades de chico?"

"Debo conservar el estilo de mi padre o se perderá… ¿me dejará la propina?"

"¡Está bien! Anda, ayúdame a llevar la comida y el té y podrás retirarte a dormir".

"¡Gracias!"

* * *

Battousai estaba sonriendo, algo inusual en él. Se sentía muy bien, muy alerta, muy vivo como se sentía cuando estaba persiguiendo a su siguiente víctima. Miró a su alrededor y las mujeres empezaron a parecerle menos desagradables pero realmente no había una que hiciera que la sangre corriera por su venas.

"Elígeme a mi, chiquillo y verás lo bien que pasaremos"– le susurró una mujer al oído.

El la miró de medio lado, poco convencido. La puerta del salón se abrió y la dueña entró acompañada de una geisha de baja estatura. Los ojos del Hitokiri se posaron sobre ella buscando su mirada. Kaoru posó la bandeja sobre la mesa y levantó su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos color ámbar del Battousai.

"¿De donde la sacaste?" – preguntó uno de los hombres rodeando la cintura de Kaoru con su brazo.

Hábilmente, Kaoru se soltó y le regaló una sonrisa mientras empezaba a servir el sake. Ella se inclinó y el kimono se entreabrió para revelar piel muy blanca. El Hitokiri tragó en seco y sintió la sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas.

"¡Esa¡Esa es la que quiero!"

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el festejado. El apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia Kaoru.

"¡Así que te decidiste!" – dijo el jefe riendo.

"Ella no es para eso" – dijo la dueña.

"¿Cómo que no?" – preguntó el jefe.

"Ella no es una geisha".

"Lo parece".

"No soy una geisha" – dijo Kaoru – "sólo soy una sirvienta".

"Pues estás vestida como una geisha y Battousai ha escogido" – dijo en tono amenazante.

"Escogió mal" – respondió ella con altanería y se dio la vuelta para salir.

Dos brazos la retuvieron con fuerza. Ella los miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Suélteme ahora mismo!"

"¿O qué?" – le contestó el hombre – "Battousai¿es ella quien quieres?"

"Ella no está para eso" – volvió a insistir la dueña.

"¡He dicho que la quiero a ella!" – repuso el Hitokiri.

"Ya escuchaste a Battousai," – dijo el jefe - "él te quiere a ti".

Una bolsa llena de monedas de oro cayó a los pies de la dueña.

"Ahí hay más dinero de lo que haces en un mes. Te estoy pagando muy bien por el regalo de Battousai".

"Pero…"

"Te lo ordeno…o te enterarás del porqué le dicen Hitokiri…"- la amenaza fue pronunciada en voz muy baja pero fue efectiva.

Kaoru miró a la dueña estupefacta. La mujer la miró con culpabilidad

"Ya escuchaste" – dijo Ikari sin mirar a la jovencita.

"¡No pueden obligarme¡No estoy a la venta!" – protestó.

"Battousai te desea y hoy es su cumpleaños" – le dio el jefe – "Deberías sentirte honrada".

Impulsivamente, Kaoru le escupió en el rostro. Los gemidos de sorpresa de tanto hombres como mujeres se escucharon por toda la habitación. El hombre levantó la espada lleno de ira…dispuesto a matarla pero Ikari se interpuso.

"Ella cumplirá su deber…" - llamó a dos de las geishas más antiguas – "Llévenla a la habitación especial".

"¡No¡No!" – intentó escapar pero dos soldados desenfundaron sus espadas y la pusieron contra su cuello.

"Himura¿estás seguro que quieres a esta fiera?"

El espadachín se acercó a ella y levantó la barbilla de la mujer hacia él. Con ojos entrecerrados miró el rostro ovalado antes de llevar sus labios hacia el cuello de la joven. Kaoru sintió el beso húmedo que él posó sobre su piel y se estremeció antes que él se apartara.

"Si" – dijo empuñando su espada.

"¡Rápido¡Sácala de aquí!" – ordenó el jefe.

"Si intentas escapar, te cortaremos el cuello" – dijo un soldado – "pero antes mataremos a las otras frente a ti".

Kaoru se debatió todo el camino hacia la habitación, intentando golpear a los soldados. Por fin uno de ellos perdió la paciencia y la abofeteó con fuerza, haciéndola caer dentro de la habitación que la aguardaba. Una de las geishas se arrodilló junto a ella para ayudarla.

"La próxima vez, te mataré".

"Desgraciado" – alcanzó a mascullar ella.

"¿Te atreves a responder?" – preguntó el hombre indignado.

"Discúlpela, por favor" – rogó la geisha – "déjeme con ella y yo la convenceré".

"¡Está bien¡Compórtate, niña o lo lamentarás! Battousai no es conocido por su paciencia…" - dijo antes de salir.

Una vez a solas, Kaoru se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer.

"¡Ayúdame!"

"Kaoru, si no cumples las órdenes¡nos matarán!"

"Pero…pero… ¡no puedo hacerlo!"

"¡Nos matarán, Kaoru!"

"Me mataré yo primero" – dijo poniéndose en pie.

"Kaoru…"

"¡Ayúdame!"

La geisha miró el rostro asustado de la joven y suspiró.

"Está bien, Kaoru".

"¿Me ayudarás a escapar?"

"Tomaré tu lugar".

"¿Y si se da cuenta?"

"Está afectado por el sake…y mantendré la habitación a oscuras".

"¿Harás eso por mí?"

"Sí, pero pase lo que pase, tendrás que mantenerte muy callada".

"Lo haré".

"No importa lo que veas o escuches" – le advirtió la mujer – "ahora, escóndete en el armario".

Ella obedeció y se acuclilló dentro del mueble. Casi enseguida escuchó la puerta abrirse y pasos. Kaoru cerró los ojos y empezó a rezarles a los dioses porque el plan de la geisha funcionara. Escuchó un ruido seco y el grito ahogado de la mujer.

"¡Fuera¡Vete de aquí!"

Pasos apresurados avanzaron hacia la puerta y la cerraron con fuerza.

"¿Vas a salir o tendré que ir a buscarte?"

La jovencita tragó en seco.

"No me hagas ir por ti…"

Ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Escuchó los pasos del Hitokiri acercarse al armario y se preparó para salir corriendo. Estimando cuando el hombre estaría frente a la puerta del mueble y empujó con todas sus fuerzas para derribarlo.

Lo que Kaoru no calculó fue que narcotizado o no, los reflejos del espadachín número uno del Japón seguirían intactos…él hombre esquivó a la jovencita y logró tomarla por la muñeca. Ella se debatió con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Suélteme!"

"Ven aquí" – le dijo con voz rasposa.

"¡No! No me importa si eres el Battousai o no".

"¡Ven aquí!" – repitió rodeándola con sus brazos.

Kaoru sintió su cuerpo estrellarse contra el del hombre y dejó escapar un grito.

"¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?"– dijo Battousai mirándola con enfado.

"¿Cómo¡La habitación está a oscuras!"

"Ella no huele a jazmín" – dijo posando otro beso sobre su cuello.

"¡Suéltame!"

"Déjate de tonterías…pagamos un buen precio por ti".

"Yo no estoy a la venta" – contestó dándole un pisotón.

El Hitokiri la soltó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Kaoru corrió hacia la puerta y él esperó unos segundos antes de seguirla. Ella escuchó los pasos tras ella pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo aparecer frente a la puerta. Kaoru se detuvo en seco.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" – preguntó arrinconándola en la pared.

"¿Cómo¿Cómo llegó?" – preguntó perpleja.

"Soy tan rápido como el viento…"

La tierra cambió de posición y la luz de la luna empezó a filtrarse por la ventana, iluminándolos a ellos. La mirada del asesino volvió a posarse sobre la azul de Kaoru…y ella sintió que se iba a ahogar en él. Sujetándola aun con un brazo, dejó el otro rodar sobre el pecho de la joven. Ella dio un salto e intentó apartarse.

Los labios del hombre cayeron sobre los suyos impidiendo que continuara la frase. Kaoru estaba azorada ya que jamás en su vida la habían besado. El hombre apasionado como estaba, la besaba con violencia, mordisqueando sus labios, obligándola a entreabrirlos. Ella intentó gritar pero eso sólo le dio acceso al hombre a la calidez de su boca. Kaoru apretó los puños al sentir la lengua del joven en su boca, acariciando la suya, enredándose en la de ella. Sintió el cuerpo del Hitokiri aprisionar el suyo contra la pared y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al percatarse de cómo su cuerpo se amoldaba al masculino.

Corrientazas eléctricos recorrían el cuerpo de la joven y ella sentía como sus rodillas empezaban a flaquear. Súbitamente, el Hitokiri la soltó y ella cayó el suelo. El dio un paso hacia atrás y empezó a deshacerse de las muñequeras antes de dejarlas caer sobre el regazo de Kaoru.

Aquel gesto del hombre hizo que ella reaccionara de su estupor e intentó levantarse. Battousai adivinó sus intenciones y se inclinó para aprisionarla entre sus brazos. Ella abrió los ojos alarmada cuando la mano de él se dirigió hacia su obi para desatar el nudo.

"Escúchame…"

"Calla de una vez" – le dijo halando la cinta alrededor de su cintura – "No más juegos".

"¡No estoy jugando!"

Escuchó el rasgar de una tela antes que sus hombros empezaran a descubrirse. Los labios del Hitokiri empezaron a recorrer la piel de su cuello y de sus hombros a medida que la desvestía. Kaoru intentó empujarlo para apartarlo pero el no se movía ni un milímetro. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentirlo mordisquear su hombro.

"Te agrada¿verdad?"

Los labios masculinos volvieron a cubrir los suyos mientras sus manos terminaban de apartar el kimono. Volvió a rodearla con los brazos y la hizo caminar con él para dirigirse hacia el futon. El la hizo caer con suavidad sobre el colchón y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Ella logró soltar sus manos y las llevó hacia la cabeza del hombre para halar su cabello pero lo único que logró fue que este cayera en cascada sobre ellos.

"_Que extraño color de cabello"_ – pensó fugazmente e impulsivamente tomó un mechón entre los dedos.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para él y sonrió contra los labios de la mujer. Tenía el presentimiento que ella lo iba a satisfacer de una manera imaginable. Las manos de él recorrieron su piel con desespero mientras deslizaba los labios por su cuello para saborear su piel. Kaoru apretó los ojos llena de confusión ante los extraños sentimientos que experimentaba…pensaba sentirse asqueada al ser tocada por el Hitokiri pero si era honesta consigo mismo…

"_¿Qué me está pasando?"_ – se preguntó confundida.

Un asalto a sus sentidos – eso era lo que el Battousai estaba haciendo con ella. El cabello rojo cosquilleaba sus mejillas y dejó escapar un soplido para apartarlo. El hombre levantó el rostro para mirarla e inmediatamente volvió a besarla apasionadamente.

"_Sake…tiene sabor a sake"_ – pensó cuando el rozó su lengua.

El acarició su paladar antes de perderse entre sus labios y volver a tomar su lengua entre la suya. Ella lo sintió aprisionarla contra la suya y decidió corresponderle. El Battousai tomó este gesto con mucho agrado y la dejó besarlo a su antojo. Sin pensarlo, las manos de Kaoru viajaron hacia la cabeza del hombre y enredó los dedos en su cabellera.

"_Sedosa…y huele a ¿cedro?"_ – se preguntó.

Battousai soltó sus labios y se arrodilló sobre el futon para deshacerse de su gi. El aire frío de la noche golpeó la piel de Kaoru y una vez estuvo consiente de su desnudez y de la situación en la que se encontraba. No era posible, se decía la joven. No era posible que ella estuviera en la cama con el Hitokiri Battousai, el asesino más famoso de la era. No era posible que la hubieran vendido como a una esclava.

"No más juegos" – repitió él presintiendo lo que ella pensaba hacer.

Las manos de Kaoru volaron a su busto para cubrir su desnudez antes de mirarlo. Con el cabello suelto y sin camisa, revelaba un abdomen plano y musculoso…se veía tan joven, no parecía un asesino…es que un asesino¡no podía ser un muchacho tan apuesto!

"Incítame, mujer" – lo escuchó decir antes de recostarse sobre ella

"Escúchame, Battousai, no soy una prostituta" – logró musitar.

"Sí, claro" – repuso con sarcasmo.

"Créeme…"

"Pagaron una buena suma por ti. Ahora cumple con tu trabajo".

"No sabes lo que dices… ¡es el sake!"

El hombre optó por besarla para callarla. Los brazos de Kaoru se interpusieron entre sus cuerpos pero por más que lo empujaba no lograba apartarlo ni un milímetro. Las manos del Hitokiri acariciaban su contorno con avidez, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Ella podía sentir las manos callosas sobre su cuerpo…podía sentir que eran cálidas…podía sentir que la hacían erizar bajo su tacto.

Una mano se deslizó desde la pantorrilla femenina hasta los muslos. El acariciaba su contorno antes de dirigirse hacia la suave piel del interior de sus muslos. Kaoru abrió los ojos como dos platos al sentir que posaba su palma sobre su triangulo intimo…y se mordió los labios al sentir los dedos masculinos deslizarse entre sus pétalos femeninos. Ella dio un respingo bajo su toque y él la miró.

Se miraron con fijeza mientras él la acariciaba y recorría su intimidad. Los dedos inquietos de Battousai provocaron en ella sensaciones jamás experimentadas…arrancando un gemido de sus labios. Complacido, él se atrevió a deslizar un dedo en ella mientas acariciaba el nódulo de nervios con su dedo pulgar.

"Por favor…basta…"- murmuró avergonzada.

"¿Te gusta jugar a la damisela inocente?" – preguntó con voz rasposa.

"No estoy jugando" – dijo intentando cerrar sus muslos.

Battousai soltó una risilla burlona y la miró con una ceja levantada.

"No vas a convencerme…puedo sentir como lates alrededor mío".

Kaoru sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando¿Cómo era posible que estuviera temblando entre los brazos de Battousai…y no precisamente de miedo? Los ojos dorados la miraron con detenimiento, intentando descifrar los pensamientos de la mujer mientras la continuaba acariciando…a un ritmo constante, al ritmo que pensaba utilizar una vez que estuviera dentro de ella. La sintió contraerse bajo su caricia…sintió la humedad entre los muslos femeninos y supo que ella había alcanzado su pico.

Kaoru cerró los ojos al sentir que estallaba en mil pedazos y respiró con cierta dificultad. Un extraño alivio la invadió al sentir que el hombre se alejaba de ella pues supuso que él había terminado con ella. Confusa como estaba, Kaoru no se percató que Battousai se estaba deshaciendo de su hakama. Casi enseguida, él volvió a acomodarse entre las piernas femeninas, su miembro latiendo contra el de ella. Ella abrió los ojos asustada e intentó moverse pero él la aprisionó contra el colchón…antes de deslizarse en ella. Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Kaoru…y Battousai la miró estupefacto – estaba seguro que algo se había rasgado en ella.

"¿Quién eres?" – murmuró al darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

Kaoru no pudo responder y volvió el rostro hacia un lado para dejar el llanto brotar.

"¿Quién eres?" – repitió él, apartando las lágrimas con sus dedos, el maquillaje corriéndose.

"Nadie…"- dijo entre sollozos.

Battousai la miró confundido. Jamás había estado con una muchacha inocente y el descubrimiento lo había sorprendido tanto que se sentía menos embriagado pero extrañamente excitado. Se atrevió a moverse en ella y la sintió estremecer. Kaoru gimió al sentirlo llenar su ser, inacostumbrada a la invasión masculina.

"Lo siento…"- dijo retrocediendo, antes de embestirla nuevamente – "pero es demasiado tarde ya…"

El enlazó sus dedos con los de ella.

"Mírame" – le ordenó.

Ella lo obedeció mientras lloraba en silencio.

"Déjame complacerte…"- susurró antes de besar sus labios para besarla apasionadamente.

"Por favor…" - dijo ella apartándose.

"Rodea mis cintura con tus piernas…no me sueltes".

"…yo…"

"Eres mi mujer ahora…"– dijo él sosteniendo sus caderas.

Volvió a embestirla lleno de deseo. Un gemido ronco se escapó de sus labios al sentir la estrechez que lo rodeaba, cálida y húmeda. Abrazó el cuerpo femenino y la ayudó a moverse bajo su dominio…quería que ella respondiera a él…quería ser el primero en ensancharla…el primero en danzar con ella.

Kaoru era una muñeca entre sus brazos. Era una autómata que respondía a las peticiones que él le hacía. Era imposible negarse a él…era imposible negar que él la dominaba con esa mirada dorada…con esos besos hambrientos que hacían que un extraño hormigueo recorriera su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Las manos de Battousai la aquietaron sobre el futon antes de arremeter en ella con profundidad…una vez…dos…tres…y lo escuchó gemir nuevamente antes la llenara con su simiente. Kaoru permaneció inmóvil, demasiado impresionada para emitir siquiera un quejido cuando él se dejó caer sobre ella.

"_Así que esto es lo que se siente al ser la mujer de Battousai…" – _pensó incrédula.

Battousai se incorporó al recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración y se tendió junto a ella. Sorprendida, Kaoru sintió que él la rodeaba con su brazo para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Los labios del hombre cayeron sobre su hombro.

"¿Estás despierta?" – le preguntó con suavidad.

"Si… ¿Puedo irme?" – preguntó queriendo huir.

"Aún no…"

El se puso de pie para encender una lámpara y ella apartó la mirada al apreciar su desnudez. Battousai caminó hacia la jofaina con agua y tomó una toalla que empapó antes de regresar a ella. El se sentó junto a ella y empezó a limpiar el rostro de la muchacha con delicadeza. Battousai la miró unos instantes cuando su rostro quedó libre del maquillaje.

"Eres hermosa. ¿Quién eres¿Por qué estabas vestida de esa manera?"

Ella desvió la mirada pero él la obligó a encararlo.

"No entiendo que haces aquí¿tu familia te vendió a este prostíbulo?"

"No exactamente…soy huérfana y la dueña me recogió…yo me encargo de la limpieza…es lo que trataba de decirte antes de…"

"Quisiera decirte que lo siento pero eso sería una mentira…tarde o temprano te iba a suceder y te garantizo que pudo ser peor".

Kaoru se sorprendió al ver que la mirada dorada se había transformado en violeta, que la mirada antes indiferente se hubiera vuelta cálida.

"Eres una muchachita…y tus ojos son hermosos…son azules como el cielo. Dime¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Battousai…"

"Kenshin…"

"¿Kenshin?"

"Me llamo Kenshin…pero no se lo digas a nadie o regresaré a asesinarte".

Kaoru se estremeció entre sus brazos y él tomó los labios de la muchacha mientras se tendía junto a ella.

Me gustas – dijo él soltando su boca.

El volvió a besarla y amarla esa noche antes de desaparecer antes del amanecer.

* * *

La misión se le había hecho más larga de lo usual a Battousai. Tan sólo habían pasado diez días pero a él le parecía una eternidad por culpa de unos ojos azules que no conseguía olvidar. El hombre se deslizaba entre las sombras del pueblo para dirigirse hacia el prostíbulo y se detuvo ante la puerta con una extraña sensación. Empujó la puerta para entrar a la casa…y encontrar que todo estaba en ruinas. Las paredes y puertas estaban derrumbadas y un extraño olor impregnaba el ambiente.

"_Sangre"_ – se dijo.

Empuñó su espalda y se volvió hacia una figura que empezaba a correr por el jardín. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Battousai logró alcanzarlo y arrojarlo al suelo.

"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó amenazando con su espada.

"¡No me mate, por favor! Sólo soy un vagabundo".

"¿Qué pasó aquí?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Sabes que pasó aquí¿Dónde están las mujeres de esta casa?"

"¡Las mataron!"

"¿Qué?"

"Los Shishen gumi acabaron con ellas…fue hace un par de noches. ¡Las asesinaron por servirles a los revolucionarios!"

Battousai dejó caer su espada del cuello del hombre mientras asimilaba las palabras.

"_Las asesinaron…"_

"¿Me dejará ir?"

"¿Sabes si hay algún sobreviviente?"

"No lo sé…sólo vine a ver si había algo de comer".

"¡Lárgate!" – le gritó el Hitokiri.

El hombre corrió tan rápido como pudo mientras el espadachín entraba a la casa. La recorrió de punta a punta buscando algo, algún rastro de ella pero lo único que encontró fue un frasco de perfume de jazmín.

"_No puedes estar muerta…_"- se dijo guardando el frasco en su bolsillo – _"te encontraré dondequiera que estés..."_

* * *

**Fin…¿o debe continuar?**

Gracias por leer. Puede haber una continuación…todo depende de los reviews.


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, todos los derechos reservados a su autor. Este fic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

"**La Geisha y el Hitokiri"**

**Capítulo 2**

_Advertencia: Esta historia está clasificada "R" por un motivo. Si no tienes la edad o la madurez suficiente, no la leas…_

Saíto, el Lobo de Mibú, posó esos extraños ojos rasgados en la jovencita que estaba inconsciente sobre el suelo. La verdad era que ella merecía morir por ser una de las cortesanas de los Ishin Shishi pero no se animaba a hacerlo. Tal vez era el valor que había visto en su mirada la noche que las atacaron o quizás había sido el hecho que la jovencita había levantado su bokken contra él.

**FLASHBACK…**

Los Shishen llegaron sin previo aviso, derribando el portón de la entrada y rasgando en dos la puerta de la casa. Los pasos de los hombres despertaron a las geishas pero no tuvieron tiempo de escapar al filo de las espadas que empezaron a caer sobre ellas. Kaoru despertó al escuchar los primeros gritos y corrió a su puerta para atisbar.

"¡Huye Kaoru!" – le gritó una de ellas.

Gotas de sangre salpicaron el rostro de ella al ser la geisha destajada. Kaoru se quedó inmóvil, demasiado atónita para reaccionar…sólo estaba conciente del olor metálico que la envolvía al igual que la tibieza de la sangre sobre su piel.

"¡Sigues tu!"

La malicia en esa voz la hizo levantar el rostro para encontrase con unos ojos pardos como los de un gato y una sonrisa llena de desprecio. La espada del guerrero cortó el aire y el instinto de sobrevivencia de Kaoru entró en acción. Saíto la vio desaparecer ante sus ojos y cerrar la puerta para que su espada se clavara en ella.

"Estúpida ingenua" – dijo entrando al cuarto – "¿Acaso crees que podrás defenderte con ese pedazo de bambú?"

"No dejaré que me mate si es eso lo que me está preguntando" – dijo encarándolo con un bokken entre las manos.

"Interesante…una cortesana que sabe defenderse".

"No soy una cortesana"

"Si no lo eres¿qué haces aquí?"

"Soy huérfana y aquí me recogieron".

"¿Me dices que no conoces los placeres de la carne?" – preguntó tomando un paso hacia ella – "¿Intentas decirme que no has sido mancillada?"

Instintivamente, Kaoru retrocedió mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Saíto entrecerró los ojos al ver su reacción y levantó su espada hacia ella. Kaoru se puso en posición de defensa, lista para enfrentarse a él cuando unos gritos horrorizados llegaron a sus oídos.

"Esas son tus compañeras. Esa perras están teniendo la muerte que se merecen" – dijo con saña.

"No eran perras…simplemente hacían lo que debían para sobrevivir" – le contestó con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Acaso no lo hacías tu?" – con esa frase, Saíto se lanzó hacia ella.

Ella se esperaba ese ataque y él esperaba que ella reaccionara. Lo que no se esperaba era que ella fuera tan atlética y diera dos vueltas en el aire, de espaldas, para caer lejos de él. El Lobo de Mibú la miró verdaderamente divertido.

"Interesante…" – susurró.

El siguiente ataque de Saíto venía con furia y Kaoru decidió correr pero no antes de lanzar los objetos de su cómoda hacia él. Salió del cuarto y corrió por los pasillos para dirigirse hacia el patio. Un guerrero apareció frente a ella y ella lo golpeó con el bokken en el vientre.

"¡Deténganla!" – gritó el herido a sus compañeros.

"¡No, ella es mía!" – dijo Saíto siguiendo a su presa.

Kaoru saltó el muro del patio y cayó al bosque. Su corazón latía aceleradamente mientras intentaba salvarse. Los pasos de Saíto tras ella le confirmaron que no estaba a salvo.

"Es inútil que corras, niña. Nadie se escapa de mi… ¿no sabes que soy el mejor espadachín del Japón?"

"No eres Battousai" – espetó Kaoru.

La mención del nombre de su mortal enemigo fue suficiente para que el Lobo apresurara su carrera y se lanzara sobre ella. Kaoru dio un grito al sentir el peso del hombre sobre ella y lo pateó con fuerza para alejarlo. Los ojos de Saíto se agrandaron por la sorpresa pero más era su rabia y la tomó del tobillo para derribarla. Ella cayó de bruces al suelo mientras Saíto se incorporaba y clavaba la punta de su espada en la espalda de Kaoru.

"Date la vuelta" – le ordenó.

Ella obedeció sin chistar.

"¿Dijiste Battousai¿Acaso lo conoces?"

"¡No!"

"¡Responde, niña tonta¿Lo has visto?"

"¡No!"

Saíto sabía que le mentía y sin ninguna consideración, la tomó por el frente de su gi y la levantó en el aire.

"¡Dime la verdad¿Quién es Battousai? "

"¡No lo sé!"

"¡Mientes¡Apuesto a que eres su amante!"

Kaoru le escupió en la cara. No estaba segura porqué lo había hecho pero lo hizo. Los ojos del Lobo de Mibú se entrecerraron aun más dándole una apariencia más siniestra y la arrojó contra un árbol. Un ruido seco se produjo cuando el cuerpo de Kaoru golpeó el tronco y un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios. El caminó hacia ella que respiraba agitadamente en el suelo, inmóvil.

"¡Dime lo que sabes¿Dónde est�?"

"¡No…lo…sé!" – jadeó.

"¡Habla!" – dijo pateando sus costillas.

Kaoru perdió la conciencia ante el ataque del hombre. Saíto la miró lleno de furia y la tomó por el cuello para ahorcarla.

"¿Quién es ella?" – preguntó una voz masculina tras él.

"Una de las cortesanas".

"¿Se te escapó?"

Saíto le dio una mirada de muerte.

"A mi, nadie se me escapa. Sólo estaba jugando con ella".

"Termina ya con ella".

"No" – dijo pensándolo mejor – "Conoce al Battousai…tal vez pueda darnos información".

"O la obligaremos…"

"O la obligaremos" – dijo Saíto soltándola – "Levántala y tráela de regreso".

"¿Yo?"

"¿Algún problema?" – lo volvió a mirar con furia.

"No, Saíto-san" – dijo echando a la muchacha por encima de su hombro.

"_De una o de otra manera, la haré hablar"_ – se prometió Saíto.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

"_Es bonita"_ – se dijo Saíto mirándola – _"y muy joven. Probablemente sería más bonita si no estuviera tan golpeada"._

Kaoru estaba muy maltrecha. Llevaba días sin comer y sin beber agua, encerrada en una bodega tras el cuartel de los Shishen Gumi. Saíto intentaba doblegarla para que le revelara cualquier cosa respecto al Hitokiri, su aspecto, su edad, se escondite – cualquier tipo de información sería valiosa pero ella se negaba a cooperar. Saíto estaba al límite de su paciencia y estaba considerando medidas extremas con ella.

El quejido de Kaoru llamó su atención y la miró. Ella se estaba despertando y se quejaba mientras intentaba incorporarse. Saíto se acuclilló junto a ella.

"¿Por qué no haces las cosas más fáciles, niña? Dinos lo que sabes".

"Ya le dije… ¡QUE NO SE NADA¿Acaso es sordo?" – masculló.

"No te creo".

"Ese es problema suyo" – dijo llevándose las manos hacia las costillas.

"No, ese es problema tuyo" – dijo tomando el frente de su gi entre sus manos para rasgar la tela.

Ella gimió asustada cuando Saíto apartó la tela que cubría su pecho. El miró con desagrado los vendajes que cubrían sus senos.

"Eres muy necia…demasiado para tu propio bien".

"No me toque…"

"Me estás obligando a tratarte como lo que eres…una mujerzuela" – dijo halando las cintas de los vendajes.

"¡No!" – gritó ella.

Saíto se abalanzó sobre ella para cubrirla con su cuerpo.

"¡Dime lo que sabes!"

"¡No sé nada!"

"¡Mientes!" – dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos – "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"¡No lo sé!"

"¿Cuál es su apariencia?"

Kaoru sintió la mano de Saíto deslizarse dentro de su hakama.

"¡Ojos¡Ojos dorados!" – gritó llena de asco.

"¿Te das cuenta? Sabes más de lo que dices".

Un carraspeo tras él lo hizo detenerse en su asalto.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Saíto-san…tenemos noticias que los Ishin Shishi se están reuniendo en el bosque".

"¿En el bosque?" – repitió poniéndose en pie.

"Hai".

"Regresaré a terminar lo empezado, niña" – dijo amenazando a Kaoru antes de abandonar la habitación.

Ella se encogió en un ovillo al escucharlo cerrar la puerta y se echó a llorar. Los recuerdos de su noche con Battousai la hicieron estremecer. Aún podía sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, podía sentir sus besos, escuchaba su voz susurrando palabras a su oído pero sobretodo podía ver sus ojos.

"_Tal vez deba decirle que se llama Kenshin"_ – pensó angustiada – _"tal vez así me deje ir"._

Kaoru empezó a sollozar…sabía que hablara o no de Battousai, ella iba a morir a manos de Saíto.

* * *

Los hombres corrían con rapidez hacia el bosque buscando internarse y ocultarse entre el bambú. Saíto iba a la cabecera, su instinto animal guiándolo hacia el probable sitio de reunión. Sonrió complacido al darse cuenta que no se había equivocado ya que frente a él estaba una cabaña vetusta iluminada por lámparas. Hizo un gesto con la mano y todos se detuvieron junto a él para recibir las instrucciones de ataque. Ni bien había terminado de impartir las instrucciones cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó junto a él…antes de percatarse que unos de sus hombres caían al suelo cercenado. El Lobo de Mibú entrecerró los ojos y ordenó a sus hombres atacar. 

Gritos de dolor rompieron el silencio de la noche mientras ambos bandos perdían a sus guerreros. Saíto giró sobre sus talones…podía sentir un ki muy fuerte a sus espaldas y se encontró con una mirada furiosa. Ambos levantaron sus espadas alistándose para el combate.

"Battousai" – murmuró simple y llanamente.

"Así que tu eres el que anda asesinando mujeres indefensas…"

"Mujeres, no. Mujerzuelas".

"No todas son mujerzuelas" – dijo con ojos brillantes.

Algo en su tono de voz, una emoción casi imperceptible, suscitó la curiosidad de Saíto.

"¿Te refieres acaso a una jovencita de ojos azules?"

Battousai había sido entrenado para no sentir emociones pero no pudo evitar sentirse aludido al escucharlo hablar de quien él buscaba.

"¿Era tu mujer, Battousai?"

"Yo no tengo una mujer".

"Hubiera pensado lo contrario" – lo miró burlón – "tu ki se agitó al hablar de ella".

El Hitokiri escupió en el suelo y adoptó una pose de combate.

"Prepárate a morir, Lobo de Mibú".

"Así que me conoces. ¿Sabes? Tu mujer también me conoció".

Los ojos del Hitokiri lo miraron furiosos y se lanzó contra él. Saíto levantó su espada y lo contuvo sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Te han afectado mis palabras" – dijo burlonamente – "así no puedes combatir".

"¿Qué hiciste con ella?"

"Pensaba quedármela como mujer pero ahora que sé que es tuya, creo que mejor la asesinaré".

"Mejor te asesinaré yo" – le contestó Battousai – "y ella volverá a mi".

Saíto lo empujó con la ayuda de su espada y dio dos pasos para atrás, listo para enfrentarlo.

* * *

Kaoru levantó la mirada al escuchar un estruendo tras la puerta. El golpe se volvió a repetir y la puerta explotó frente a ella. Llena de temor, logró incorporarse y recostarse contra la pared. Una sombra entró en la bodega y se apresuró a rebuscar entre las cajas. 

"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó Kaoru.

"¡Ah!" – el intruso dio un salto – "¿Quién está ahí?"

"Kaoru¿Quién eres tu?"

"Eso no te importa" – dijo mirando a la chica.

"¡Eres un ladrón!" – exclamó Kaoru.

"¡Cállate, niña¿No sabes que es descortés catalogar a las personas?"

"Por tu vestimenta veo que no eres de los Shishen Gumi y por la manera que entraste, veo que no eres demasiado inteligente, tampoco".

"¡Oye, que grosera eres! Al menos no es a mi a quien tienen prisionero" – dijo abriendo un baúl.

"Te matarán igual cuando te encuentren aquí" – dijo intentando incorporarse.

Cada movimiento de Kaoru resultaba en un esfuerzo tan grande que no podía contener los gemidos. El hombre seguía ocupado en sus asuntos y ella al ver que él ni se inmutaba, le lanzó un objeto contundente a la cabeza.

"¡Ay!" – gritó llevándose las manos a la frente – "�¿Qué rayos te ocurre!"

"Un poco de ayuda¿no?"

"Lo siento, niña…cada persona a lo suyo".

"Te…ruego…que me ayudes" – dijo acercándose a paso lento hacia él.

"¿Qué gano con ayudarte?" – dijo mirándola de medio lado.

"Te cocinaré la cena más rica de toda tu vida".

"¿Crees que eso me convence?"

"Te lo…ruego…Saíto regresará y me asesinará".

"¿Eres revolucionaria?"

"No y ¿tu?"

"¿Yo? Yo tengo mis propios intereses".

"Por lo visto los ajenos" – dijo Kaoru mirando como se guardaba unos objetos en los bolsillos.

"¿Quieres que te ayude o no?" – dijo mirándola.

"¿Lo harás?"

El recorrió su figura maltrecha con los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza. Kaoru le dio la sonrisa más grande de su vida.

"¡Gracias! Ahora¡Vámonos de prisa!" – halándolo de la manga.

"Tranquila, niña" – dijo soltándose – "así no podrás avanzar ni una cuadra".

Acto seguido la levantó por el aire para arrojarla sobre su hombro. Kaoru lo golpeó con los puños en la espalda.

"¡No soy un costal de patatas!"

"Pero sí eres muy rezongona" – dijo saliendo de la bodega.

La cabeza de Kaoru bamboleaba con cada paso del hombre. Una vez afuera y a la luz de la luna pudo ver un símbolo dibujado a la espalda del gi.

"¿Malo¿Eres malo?"

"¡Malísimo y no quieres que te lo demuestre!" – dijo caminando por las calles desiertas de la ciudad.

"¿Cómo te llamas, señor malo?"

"Sagara Sanosuke".

* * *

La batalla continuaba en el bosque…pocos hombres continuaban de pie y entre ellos, Saíto. Eran los únicos que no tenían heridas de consideración. Los dos se detuvieron jadeantes y se miraron con rabia. 

"Ríndete Battousai".

"Mejor hazlo tu".

"Eres demasiado joven para ser mi contrincante. Tienes que saber que acabaré contigo, tarde o temprano".

Battousai se lanzó contra él y Saíto lo enfrentó con una sonrisa. Espadas blandían por todos lados, el sonido de metal contra metal era agudo…y repentinamente un pedazo de acero voló por los aires para clavarse en el tronco de un árbol. Saíto se quedó estupefacto al notar que su espada había sido quebrada y apenas pudo reaccionar al ver que Battousai se lanzaba contra él. La espada del joven se clavó en el costado de Saíto con saña. Acostumbrado a tales heridas, Saíto ni gimió y lanzó su puño contra el rostro del Hitokiri. El pelirrojo sintió el sabor a sangre en su boca pero se lanzó contra su enemigo.

Un grito ahogado se escuchó al clavarse la espada de Battousai en su enemigo…pero no era Saíto a quien había herido. Uno de los compañeros de Saíto, el más joven, se había interpuesto al verlo en peligro. Los ojos del Lobo de Mibú se agrandaron sorprendidos al ver al herido y de inmediato se apresuró a socorrerlo.

"Veo que te ha afectado" – se burló el Hitokiri.

"Pagarás por esto, Battousai" – dijo entre dientes.

El jovencito soltó un quejido y Battousai contempló la posibilidad de matarlos a ambos pero se detuvo al recordar algo de mayor interés.

"¿Por qué no me dices donde está mi mujer?"

"¿Cuál de todas las mujerzuelas?" – preguntó Saíto levantando al joven.

"La jovencita de ojos azules".

"Búscala tras nuestra casa y a ver si la encuentras…viva. Espero que tu y ella se pudran".

"Agradecerle a él que no acabé contigo" – dijo Battousai limpiando la sangre de su espada –"Haz que lo atiendan pronto".

"Nos volveremos a ver, Battousai y entonces acabaré contigo".

"Esperaré ese día…" – dijo alejándose entre la espesura del bosque.

* * *

Sanosuke entró a una casa semi abandonada en las afueras del pueblo y dejó caer a Kaoru sin consideraciones sobre la colchoneta de su cuarto. La jovencita dejó escapar un grito de dolor y le dio un puntapié. 

"¿Y eso por qué fue?" – preguntó muy ofendido.

"¡Eres un desconsiderado¿Cómo pudiste dejarme caer de esa manera?" – dijo llevándose las manos hacia las costillas.

"¡Olvidé lo lastimada que estás!" – se excusó – "¿Te duelen tus costillas?"

"Creo que tengo alguna rota"- dijo mordiéndose los labios.

"¿Me dejarás revisarte?"

"¿Acaso tienes entrenamiento medico?" – preguntó llena de desconfianza.

"Soy un luchador, Kaoru y sé atender huesos rotos…espero que no creas que tengo intenciones de mirarte, eres demasiado flaca para mi gusto".

"Me alegro" – dijo frunciendo – "Y no soy flaca, soy atlética".

"Como tu digas. ¿Me dejarás revisarte?"

Kaoru asintió y le dio la espalda para deslizar el gi de sus hombros. Las manos de Sanosuke palparon sus costillas haciendo que ella gritara.

"Una de ellas está rota, Kaoru. Vamos a tener que ajustar estos vendajes".

"Hazlo entonces" – dijo apenada.

Con el rostro ardiendo, Kaoru veía como las enormes manos de Sano desenvolvían las cintas alrededor de su pecho. Cualquiera pensaría que un hombre tan alto y con manos tan grandes sería torpe pero Kaoru se sorprendió al notar lo delicadas y precisas que podían ser.

A medida que Sano iba descubriendo su piel no pudo evitar horrorizarse al ver los terribles verdugones que ella tenía a su espalda. Era obvio que Kaoru había sido tratada con rudeza extrema y al parecer era una muchachita muy fuerte porque a pesar de eso, se mantenía alerta. Empezó a rodearla nuevamente con los vendajes, ajustándolos a medida que la envolvía, y ella no soltó ni un quejido, tan sólo apretaba los puños.

"Ya está" – dijo Sanosuke.

"Gracias" – dijo tomando una bocanada de aire.

"Descansa un poco, Kaoru. Puedes acostarte en el futon".

"¿Y tu?"

"Saldré un rato pero no te preocupes que estarás a salvo aquí".

"Gracias" – dijo recostándose en la colchoneta.

Sano esperó a que ella se durmiera antes de salir de la casucha.

* * *

Battousai llegó al refugio de los Shishen Gumi que estaba desolado. Buscó por toda la casa antes de percatarse que en la parte de atrás había una bodega. Saltó por la ventana y cayó con la gracia de una gacela sobre sus dos pies y corrió hacia allá. El pelirrojo frunció el semblante al notar la puerta destruida y entró. Sus ojos dorados recorrieron la habitación y se percató en una cinta que descansaba en la esquina. Se inclinó para recogerla entres sus dedos y de inmediato sintió el perfume a jazmín…al igual que las manchas de sangre sobre el suelo. 

"Estuviste aquí" – murmuró.

Sus dedos tocaron las gotas secas de sangre como si quisiera impregnarse de algo de ella. Su corazón se encogió al preguntarse donde podría estar la joven en la cual no dejaba de pensar. No pudo evitar pensar que los Shishen Gumi la hubieran matado ya y despojado de su cuerpo en las cloacas.

"_Ni siquiera sé tu nombre"._

Las campanas de incendio empezaron a repicar y Battousai se puso en alerta. Empezaron a escucharse gritos y pisadas de personas que corrían. Una antorcha fue arrojada hacia el refugio de los Shishen Gumi y esta empezó a encenderse. El hombre salió por el portón y se asombró de ver al pueblo en llamas.

* * *

"¡Kaoru¡Kaoru!" 

Ella se incorporó al escuchar los gritos de Sanosuke y lo miró con ojos adormilados.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Fuego¡El pueblo se está incendiando!"

"�¿Qué!"

"El fuego ya llegó aquí, Kaoru. Las casa de la cuadra anterior se han incendiado".

"¡No puede ser!"

"¡Salgamos de aquí¡Todo el pueblo está ardiendo!" – dijo tomándola por el brazo.

Ambos salieron de la casa para encontrarse con humo y aire caliente.

"¡Corre, niña, corre!" – dijo halándola de la mano.

"¿Quién pudo hacer esto?"

"Los patriotas o los del shogun… ¿Qué mas da? Ambos infelices están acabando con nosotros".

Decenas de personas corrían junto a Sano y uno de ellos tropezó con Kaoru, lanzándola al suelo. El luchador detuvo su carrera y la levantó en vilo para la sorpresa de la joven.

"Esta vez no te cargaré como un saco de patatas" – le dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias" – dijo ella conmovida, echándole los brazos al cuello.

Sanosuke corrió hasta dejarlos fuera de peligro.

* * *

El sol empezaba a pintar el cielo de color naranja por el horizonte. Los Ishin Shishi contemplaban el pueblo desde una colina. 

"Esto fue obra de los Shishen Gumi" – dijo el jefe – "esos desgraciados han acabado con nuestro pueblo".

"Deberíamos vengarnos" – masculló Battousai para la sorpresa de todos.

"No hay tiempo para eso, Himura, partimos de inmediato hacia Kyoto".

"¿Kyoto?" – repitieron todos asombrados.

"Yo los alcanzaré" – dijo el Hitokiri – "hay algo que debo hacer".

"Lo único que debes hacer es obedecer mis ordenes, Himura".

Los ojos color ámbar se posaron con dureza en el rostro del jefe.

"Ni creas que me asustas, Himura. Tú vendrás con nosotros ahora mismo. Prometiste ayudarnos y necesitamos tu ayuda".

"No creo que entienda…"

"Ella está muerta, Himura" – dijo sorprendiéndolo – "yo mismo vi su cadáver".

El no demostró ninguna emoción y el jefe continuó.

"Vi su cabeza cercenada cerca de la cloacas al igual que la de las otras. Todas están muertas" – dio media vuelta sobre sus talones – "y nosotros debemos partir".

La caravana de hombres empezó a desfilar por el camino polvoriento. Himura no dijo ni una palabra pero se volvió a darle una última mirada al pueblo en cenizas.

"_Adiós, flor de jazmín, siempre me acordaré de ti"._

* * *

A poca distancia de ellos, Sanosuke y Kaoru despertaron gracias a los primeros rayos de sol. El muchacho alto levantó los brazos para estirarse y soltó un gruñido. Ella no pudo contenerse y le dio un manotón. 

"¿Tienes que ser tan bullicioso? Estaba durmiendo".

"Gruñona" – le dijo Sano sentándose.

"¡Ruidoso!"

"Amargada".

"Ladrón".

"¡Oye! Si no fuera por este ladrón ya estarías muerta".

"Es cierto" – admitió Kaoru – "te debo mi vida, Sanosuke".

"Olvídalo" – dijo poniéndose en pie- "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor".

"¿Crees poder caminar?"

"Sí".

"¿Crees poder defenderte?"

"Si".

"Que bueno porque aquí es donde nos separamos" – dijo sacudiéndose el polvo.

"�¿Qué! No puedes hablar en serio".

"Muy en serio¿Por qué?"

"No puedes abandonarme ahora".

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque me salvaste la vida dos veces… ¿no sabes que cuando le salvas a alguien la vida eres responsable por ellos…por siempre?"

"¡Ah, no¡Eso si que no!"

"¡Por favor!" – dijo Kaoru abrazándose a la pierna del hombre – "No quiero estar sola".

"¿No tienes familia?"

"Soy huérfana y ¿tu?"

"También lo soy pero…"

"¡Genial! Entonces podemos hacernos compañía" – dijo interrumpiéndolo.

"¡No! Yo ando solo".

"No te molestaré. Cocinaré y limpiaré, me ocuparé de todo".

"¡Deja de hacer planes, niña! No vas a venir conmigo".

"¿Por qué no? Soy buena compañía" – dijo mirándolo.

"No quiero andar con una niñita. Soy un luchador".

"¿Ah si? Apuesto que puedo derribarte en los próximos cinco segundos".

Sanosuke soltó una carcajada antes de mirarla.

"¿Eso crees?"

"Estoy segura. Hagamos un trato, si logro derribarte, me iré contigo. ¿Trato hecho?"

"Eso no sucederá".

"¿Tienes miedo?"

"No".

"Entonces acepta".

"¡Está bien!"

"¿Me das tu palabra?"

"La tienes" – dijo sonriendo.

Kaoru le sonrió y antes que él pudiera reaccionar, ella barrió con sus piernas. El hombre cayó de espaldas al suelo y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Te gané!"

"¡Eso es trampa!"

"No se vale".

"Tampoco dijiste que no se podía. Te derribé y gané la apuesta" – le sonrió – "¿Adonde iremos?"

"¡A ningún lado!"

"No seas mal perdedor, Sano" – se puso de pie y le tendió la mano – "¿Adonde vamos?"

"¡Eres imposible, Kaoru-chan!"

"Yo digo que vayamos a Kyoto".

"Mala idea, niña. Es mejor mantenernos lejos de ahí. Mejor vamos a Tokio".

"¿Vamos? Por lo que veo ya te convenciste" – le sonrió – "No eres tan malo como dice tu gi".

"Cállate antes que me arrepienta. ¿Cómo pude meterme en este lío? Esto me pasa por ponerme a rescatar niñas de los hombres malos" – empezó a mascullar mientras caminaban.

"Verás que la pasamos muy bien, Sanosuke" – dijo ella llena de felicidad al dejar su pasado atrás.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:**

¡Wow! Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Todas son muy pero muy amables. Espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo…tal parece que Kaoru y Battousai no están listos para encontrarse…pero no se afanen que este fic no va a ser muy largo.

¡Ah! El chico que defiende a Saíto es ese muchacho que se ve en el anime que siempre anda a su lado. Es bajito, parece un jovencito y tiene el cabello rojizo (lo confundí con Kenshin alguna vez). (Justary me dijo que es Okita).

Por favor dejen un review y prometo actualizar muy pronto. Gracias.


	3. Cap 3

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, todos los derechos reservados a su autor. Este fic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

"**La Geisha y el Hitokiri"**

**Capítulo 3**

_Advertencia: Esta historia está clasificada "R" o M de acuerdo al nuevo rating por un motivo. Si no tienes la edad o la madurez suficiente, no la leas…_

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre la figura durmiente de Sanosuke. El luchador se incorporó enseguida, intentando no ahogarse, y abrió los ojos para verla de pie junto a su futon.

"¡Jou-chan¿Qué rayos te sucede?" – le gritó.

"Es más de medio día. ¡Levántate!"

"Por favor Jou-chan…sabes que vine al amanecer" – se quejó volviendo a recostarse.

"¡Claro que lo sé! Llegaste dando tumbos como siempre".

"Anda, sé buena y deja de regañarme" – le pidió con voz dulzona.

Kaoru lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se acuclilló para halarlo de la oreja.

"¡No¡Suéltame!" – se quejó el luchador.

"¡Levántate, sinvergüenza!"

A Sanosuke no le quedó más remedio que ponerse de pie y miró a Kaoru con cara de regañado. La mujer lo miraba con las manos a la cadera mientras intentaba no reírse de la apariencia de su gran amigo.

"¿Trajiste dinero?" – le preguntó ella.

"¿Di…nero?"

"Tengo que hacer las compras. ¿Dónde están las ganancias?"

"No hubo…lo perdí todo" – dijo bajando la mirada.

"�¿Tu, que¡No es posible, Sano¡Me aseguraste que ibas a ganar!"

"Lo sé, Jou-chan, pero no es mi culpa".

"¡Claro que es tu culpa! Perdiste nuestras… ¿o debería decir _mis_ ganancias?"

"¡Hey! Yo también colaboro…"

Kaoru se dejó caer sentada sobre el piso y miró al luchador. Su aspecto daba lástima pero no ocultaba lo apuesto que era con esos ojos achocolatados y esa cabellera oscura y revuelta.

"Sano, tu sabes que tengo que trabajar muy duro para conseguir ese dinero".

"Lo sé, Jou-chan".

"Todo el dinero que reuní con las clases que impartí… ¡se ha ido!" – se lamentó.

"No te pongas así, Jou-chan" – dijo Sano sentándose a su lado.

"Sanosuke, no tenemos nada que comer, la alacena está vacía…"

"No te preocupes, Kaoru, dime¿cuando te he fallado?"

"Podría mencionar un par de ocasiones…" – dijo mirándolo con seriedad.

"De acuerdo, tienes razón pero siempre salimos adelante. Ya verás, esta noche traeré más dinero del que me diste y compraremos mucha comida" – le prometió.

"¿Por qué mejor no te consigues un trabajo normal?"

"¿Un trabajo normal? Sabes que no me gusta que me den ordenes…me es aún misterio el porqué permito que tu me _organices_…"

"Porque sabes que te quiero…y sólo quiero nuestro bienestar" – dijo dándole un codazo.

"Lo sé…y al fin y al cabo, no me trajiste mala suerte en estos seis años…"

"Te lo dije…" – le sonrió Kaoru – "y tu que no querías mi compañía".

"Si, las cosas no salieron mal pero sigo esperando la _mejor cena de mi vida_".

Por respuesta, Kaoru le mostró la lengua y Sanosuke soltó una carcajada.

"No te quejes que al menos tienes que comer" – dijo levantándose.

"¿Adonde vas?"

"A dar un par de clases y de ahí pasaré a la tienda".

"¿Prepararás un poco de sopa Miso?"

"Trataré y tu, trata de conseguir un poco de dinero…honestamente".

"Ese comentario estuvo de más" – se quejó él.

"¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?" – dijo ella burlonamente.

Sanosuke hizo un mohín y le arrojó su sábana hecha un ovillo. Kaoru se lo esperaba y se apartó mientras le hacía una mueca de burla.

"¡Adiós, cabeza de gallo!" – le gritó antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

El hombre empezó a reír mientras se dejaba caer sobre el futon.

* * *

Seis años habían pasado desde Sanosuke y Kaoru llegaron a Tokio y se instalaron en el viejo dojo de la familia Kamiya. La chiquilla había crecido en los últimos años y los vendajes alrededor de su pecho ya no podían ocultar la redondez de sus seños. Kaoru se había convertido en una mujer de esbelta cintura y armoniosas caderas…las curvas incipientes que Battousai habia conocido se habían convertido en verdaderas.

Sanosuke también había terminado de crecer, alcanzando más de dos metros de estatura y un cuerpo atlético y musculoso. Gracias a la influencia de Kaoru no había vuelto a _tomar prestadas las cosas ajenas_ e intentaba ganar dinero jugando a las cartas o luchando. De una o de otra manera siempre lograba traer algo de comer al dojo para ellos. La verdad es que él nunca le fallaba y ella le perdonaba cualquier trastada… ¿como no hacerlo si le debía la vida?

A medida que pasaban los años y Kaoru terminaba su crecimiento, Sanosuke empezó a percatarse de las miradas que le daban los hombres de la ciudad. El sabía que Kaoru era la comidilla puesto que vivía con él sin estar casados, así que decidió convertirse en su protector y más de uno se habían encontrado con su puño en la cara al trata de pasarse de listo con Kaoru.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los habitantes de Tokio se percataron que la jovencita sólo era una victima de las circunstancias al igual que Sano y cambiaron su opinión respecto a ellos. La verdad era que Kaoru era una mujer que trabajaba para subsistir y Sano…bueno, él era un punto a parte, pero no podía ser tan malo si vivía en compañía de una mujer como ella.

* * *

Kaoru se detuvo tras el Akabeko y llamó a la puerta de la cocina. Casi enseguida le abrió un mozalbete de cabellos indómitos y mirada enojada.

"¿Que haces aquí, busu?"

¡Toc! El bokken de Kaoru se estrelló en su cabeza. El chico se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se frotó el sitio lastimado.

"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!"

"No me llames busu".

"¡Busu!"

¡Toc! Otro golpe para el cabeza dura.

"¡Más respeto que soy tu profesora!"

"¿Que quieres, Kaoru?"

"¿Me puedes acompañar a dar mi clase?"

"No".

"¡Dale Yahiko, ven conmigo!"

"¡Que no!"

"¿Por que tienes que contestarme con esa actitud tan grosera?"

"Porque quiero".

"¿Ah, si?" – Kaoru levantó una ceja.

"¡Si!"

Sin perder mas tiempo, Kaoru se lanzó hacia Yahiko, rodeando su cuello con el brazo en una llave de lucha libre que Sano le habia enseñado. El muchachito levantó los brazos para tratar de liberarse pero Kaoru no lo soltaba.

"Di que lo sientes…"

"No…" – dijo Yahiko casi sin aliento.

"Di que lo sientes…"

"No…"

Decidida a fastidiarlo un poco más, Kaoru lo hizo caer sobre el suelo. Los dos forcejeaban cuando una muchachita se asomó con timidez.

"¿Yahiko-chan?"- sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos – "¡Kaoru-san!"

"Hola Tsubame" – replicó sujetando a Yahiko todavía.

"¡Suéltame…busu!" – dio casi sin aliento.

"¿Qué sucede, Tsubame¿Necesitas a Yahiko?"

"Tae-san necesita que recoja unas mesas" – dijo tratando de contener la risa.

"No me llames Yahiko-chan" – le reclamó cuando Kaoru lo soltó.

"Lo siento" – contestó la chiquilla.

"¿Me acompañarás?" – le preguntó a Yahiko.

"No puedo. Le dije a Tae-san que trabajaría todo el día".

"¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?

"Porque no quise…" – contestó con altanería.

Kaoru volvió a levantar su bokken pero Yahiko detuvo el golpe.

"¡Por fin aprendiste!" – le dijo – "Eres un buen estudiante".

"¡Y un día seré mejor que tu! Recuerda que soy el hijo de un samurai".

"Por supuesto, Yahiko" - dijo sonriendo.

"Voy a trabajar, Kaoru. ¿Irás muy lejos?"

"Sólo a las afueras. Tengo que ganar algo de dinero ya que Sano perdió anoche".

"�¿Qué! Te dije que no le dieras el dinero, Kaoru".

"Lo sé…pero él estaba tan seguro de ganar".

"¡Voy a ahorcar a ese cabeza de gallo!"

"No te preocupes, Yahiko, y ve a trabajar para que Tae te de algo de comer…no hay nada en casa" – dijo tomando su bolso.

"Está bien, Kaoru" – dijo entrando al Akabeko – "y no regreses demasiado tarde".

Ella se volvió para mirarlo pero Yahiko ya había desaparecido. Kaoru empezó a caminar hacia las afueras mientras pensaba en Yahiko. Esas palabras eran la máxima muestra de afecto del _pequeño samurai._ Lo había conocido cuatro años atrás cuando estaba en manos del yakusa y con la ayuda de Sanosuke lo habían rescatado. El niño no se portó exactamente agradecido pero ellos lo invitaron a vivir con ellos en el dojo. El instinto maternal de Kaoru le indicó que pese a su corta edad, Yahiko había sufrido demasiado y no confiaba en las personas pero ella estaba decidida a cambiar esa actitud en él. Por su lado, Sanosuke disfrutaba de molestar al chiquillo y le enseñaba a defenderse – las alarmas interiores de Kaoru indicándole que pese a las buenas intenciones de Sano, él no era el mejor mentor para Yahiko, así que lo convirtió en su discípulo.

En los siguientes años, Yahiko se había convertido en el mejor alumno de Kaoru y en su mejor promotor. La única desventaja para Kaoru era que con la llegada de la Restauración Meijí ya no existía un interés en aprender artes marciales. Ya no había alumnos para el dojo y Kaoru no tuvo más remedio que dar clases privadas – algo nada fácil para una mujer. Decidida a no darse por vencida, Kaoru se enfrentaba a estudiantes de otros dojos para darse a conocer mientras esperaba que el interés regresara a las artes marciales.

Dando un suspiro, Kaoru se detuvo frente a una casa e hizo sonar la campanilla.

* * *

Sangre. Era un olor que no podía olvidar y parecía acompañarlo donde fuera.

"No importan lo años…nunca podré olvidar…"

Llevaba cinco años caminando sin rumbo fijo, sin dirigirse a ningún lado en particular y sin ningún objetivo aparte de redimirse por sus pecados. El comienzo de la era Meijí era obra suya. El habia sido el Battousai, el destajador, el Hitokiri que habia acabado con tantas vidas, que había hecho _llover sangre_ por las calles de Kyoto.

Cualquiera al verlo no creería ni por un instante que él era el famoso asesino aunque lo declarara así. ¿Como podría un hombre tan común ser Battousai¿Como un hombre vestido en ropa vieja y remendada ser el arma secreta de los Ishin Shishi¡Era imposible! Ya que casi todos ocupaban puesto importantes en el gobierno. Todo menos él. Al terminar la última batalla había clavado su espada en el campo y partido sin decir adiós…y pasado los siguientes años como un Rurouni. Era una existencia pacifica y era justamente lo que él necesitaba después de tantos años de violencia y sangre.

Se detuvo a un lado del camino y se recostó contra un árbol para descansar. Desató el nudo del paquete que colgaba sobre su hombre y sacó un frasco vacío. Después de quitarle la tapa, se lo llevó a la nariz con cierta melancolía.

"_Aun puedo percibirte…"_

Ese frasco era el único recuerdo que tenía de la única noche que pasó junto a _su flor de jazmín. _

"_¿Que habría sido de ti si no hubieras muerto?"_

La habría convertido en su mujer, de eso estaba segura. Lo supo en el instante que despertó junto a ella…nunca antes se había quedado dormido sobre un futon y menos junto a una mujer. Algo en ella le había dado la calma para poder cerrar los ojos y dormir como la gente normal y no sentado con la espada como soporte. Se había vestido y antes de abandonar el prostíbulo le habia ordenado a la dueña que _guardara _a la geisha para él porque ella era su mujer desde aquella noche y para siempre.

La vida le había tenido otros planes…y ahora él estaba solo…y ella muerta. El ex-Hitokiri levantó la mirada hacia las estrellas y se hizo una pregunta.

"_¿Te habrías casado conmigo?"_

* * *

Kaoru salió de su última clase sonriente. No sólo había logrado que le pagaran por las clases sino que había logrado que tomaran cinco clases adicionales.

"_El dinero extra nos va a caer de maravilla" _– pensó.

Guardó el dinero en el bolsillo secreto de su hakama y emprendió el camino de regreso a la ciudad. La noche estaba muy oscura y ella a duras penas podía ver sus pasos. Si no fuera porque ella habia recorrido ese camino tantas veces, se hubiera perdido.

"_Yahiko me va a pegar un regaño"_ – se dijo divertida.

Al pequeño samurai no le gustaba que Kaoru diera clases en las afueras y mucho menos que emprendiera el camino de regreso cuando ya habia anochecido.

"_Va a tener que entender que no tuve otro remedio… ¿donde estará la luna?"_

Un ruido a su espalda la hizo ponerse en alerta y se detuvo para mirar.

"¿Quien está ahí?" – exclamó levantando el bokken.

Nadie le respondió pero estuvo segura de sentir un ratón pasar sobre sus pies. La joven mujer dio un salto en el aire y soltó un grito. Casi enseguida escuchó unas risas y giró sobre sus talones con el bokken entre las manos.

"¿Piensas defenderte con eso mujercita?"

Volvió a escuchar risas y todas alrededor suyo. Kaoru tuvo la sensación que la estaban rodeando. El fulgor de una antorcha llamó su atención y logró ver a una docena de hombres.

"¿Quienes son¿Que quieren?" – les preguntó.

"¿Que hace una nena como tu por estos caminos solitarios?" – dijo uno.

"¿No sabes que es peligroso?" – dijo otro.

"En particular cuando hay hombres que buscan cariño" – añadió un tercero con lujuria.

"Pues si buscan cariño, estoy segura que lo encontraran en la ciudad".

"Preferimos que sea gratis" – dijo uno tomándola del brazo.

Kaoru se sacudió con fuerza y lo enfrentó.

"Te equivocas de persona".

"¡Que fiera eres!"

"Si me vuelves a tocar, lo vas a lamentar".

"¿Me amenazas?"

"Te lo advierto…" – dijo abriéndose paso.

Apenas se había alejado cinco pasos cuando la tomaron por la coleta y halaron para hacerla caer. Ella dejó escapar una exclamación de disgusto y atacó al bribón con su bokken con un nefasto golpe en sus _partes nobles_. Kaoru logró incorporarse mientras el hombre caía al suelo gimiendo de dolor.

"¿Alguien más?" – preguntó ella.

"Lo vas a lamentar" – dijo uno de ellos, lanzándose hacia ella.

Kaoru lo esquivó y golpeó sus costillas con el bokken para dejarlo sin aliento. Los hombres empezaron a enfurecerse y a lanzarse contra ella. La mujer se defendía bastante bien pero ellos eran más resistentes de lo que ella creía y regresaban a enfrentarse con ella. Su instinto le dijo que era mejor correr…y eso mismo hizo.

Los bandidos empezaron a perseguirla con la antorcha, gritando insultos a su paso. Kaoru los podía escuchar tras ella y corrió tan rápido como pudo pero dos de ellos lograron alcanzarla. Ella cayó al suelo y de inmediato sintió que sostenían sus brazos y piernas inmóviles.

"Estúpida".

"¡Suéltenme!"

"¡Cállate!" – una mano cruzó el rostro de Kaoru en la bofetada más fuerte que había recibido en toda su vida.

"Ahora vas a aprender a respetar a un hombre" – la amenazaron.

"¡No!" – gritó ella.

Kaoru vio a uno inclinarse sobre ella bajo la luz de la antorcha…y casi enseguida lo vio desaparecer. Enseguida hubo un quejido…luego otro y la antorcha se apagó. Las manos que la sujetaban la soltaron y ella se incorporó, confundida, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Uno a uno, los bandidos cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo y se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Asustada, Kaoru se puso de pie y a tientas buscó su bokken.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¡Ay!" – gritó ella.

"Estás bien, no te asustes" – le dijo una voz masculina suave.

"¿Quien eres?"

"Un vagabundo".

"¿Un vagabundo derrotó a estos infelices?"

"Así parece".

Un rayo rasgó el cielo a la distancia y por un instante Kaoru pudo ver a un hombre frente a ella antes que empezara a caer la lluvia.

"Bueno, adiós".

"¡Espera!"- gritó Kaoru.

"¿Que pasa?"

"Gr…gracias…no sé que hubiera sido de mi si tu no…"

"Estoy seguro que te habrías librado de ellos" – dijo – "Adiós. Date prisa y regresa a tu casa o te resfriaras".

"Gracias y adiós" – contestó Kaoru antes de empezar a correr.

El ex-Hitokiri habría estado muy feliz si se hubiera percatado que ella era la mujer con la cual habia soñado por años.

* * *

"¡Yahiko!"

El chiquillo dio un brinco frente al altar al escuchar la voz de su profesora. No lo demostró pero estaba aliviado de verla llegar a salvo.

"¿Por que te tardaste tanto, busu?"

"¿Estabas rezando por mi?"

"¿Yo¡Jamás!"

"Vamos, confiesa que estabas preocupado por mi" – dijo alborotando sus cabellos.

"Te traje un estofado de carne del Akabeko" –dijo apartándose.

"¿En serio? Gracias Yahiko".

"Lo pondré a calentar mientras te cambias" –dijo desapareciendo hacia la cocina.

Kaoru entró a su cuarto y dejó caer su ropa mojada en el suelo. Caminó desnuda hacia su guardarropa y buscó una toalla. Un objeto cayó al suelo y se inclinó a recogerlo. Sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocer lo que era…hacía años que no lo veía.

"Battousai" – murmuró.

Era un cuchillo corto de los que ocultaban en las muñequeras. La dueña se lo había entregado la mañana de la partida del pelirrojo diciéndole que era un regalo suyo y que pronto volvería por ella. Kaoru la habia escuchado con las mejillas ruborizadas antes de ocultarse en su cuarto con el regalo entre las manos.

"_Tantas cosas pasaron…"_ – se dijo mientras se vestía – _"me pregunto si habría vuelto por mi…"_

Era muy probable que lo hubiera hecho. La verdad era que él nunca había estado muy lejos de sus pensamientos y siempre se habia preguntado que había ocurrido con él. Lo único que habia escuchado eran rumores y todos decían que Battousai había desaparecido.

"_Quizás lo asesinaron"_ – se dijo Kaoru caminando hacia la cocina.

Yahiko la vio entrar y la miró de mal modo (como era su costumbre) pero colocó el asado frente a ella. Kaoru contuvo una sonrisa: estaba tan acostumbrada a que Yahiko se comportara como si la detestara pero a la hora de la verdad hasta pensaba en traerla algo de comer.

"¿Y Sanosuke?" – le preguntó.

"Se fue a jugar".

"¿Otra vez?" – preguntó con desilusión.

"Le dije que no volviera a menos que nos trajera dinero …"

"Hablando de dinero" – ella arrojó una bolsita sobre la mesa –"mira lo que conseguí".

"Es bastante".

"Mañana iremos de compras, Yahiko".

"Yo también quiero ayudar" – dijo añadiendo dos monedas de menor valor.

Kaoru lo miró enternecida y se las devolvió.

"¿Que haces, busu?" – preguntó muy molesto.

"No es necesario, Yahiko".

"¡Claro que si! Yo también vivo aquí".

"Esta bien" – dijo para no ofenderlo – "Esperemos que Sano tengo mejor suerte esta noche".

* * *

Sanosuke estaba bastante tomado pero estaba teniendo la mejor racha de suerte de su vida.

"¡Flor imperial!" – exclamó poniendo sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Se escucharon quejidos y protestas en el bar mientras los otros tiraban sus cartas. Sano dejó escapar una carcajada y arrastró el dinero en el centro de la mesa hacia él.

"Espera Sanosuke, juguemos otra mano" – le dijo uno.

"Doble o nada" – añadió otro.

Sano contempló la posibilidad de jugar de nuevo pero el recuerdo de Kaoru lo detuvo. Ella siempre le decía que se apartara cuando llevara la delantera y esa noche había triplicado el monto perdido la noche anterior. El luchador se puso de pie y empezó a guardarse el dinero.

"Lo siento señores. Me retiro".

"¿Es por la mujercita que tienes en casa? Se ve que te tiene dominado".

El puño de Sano se estrelló en el mentón del hombre y este cayó de espaldas.

"Aprende a callarte. Nadie habla de Jou-chan así".

"¡Estúpido!"

"Tu eres el que está en el suelo" – se burló Sano.

Con una cara llena de satisfacción, Sanosuke abandonó la casa de juegos y se dirigió hacia el dojo. La noche habia aclarado y la lluvia cesada, dejando así una luna reluciente. El luchador estaba tan contento que hasta iba pisando los charcos que se encontraba en su camino mientras tarareaba una melodía de moda. ¡Había recuperado el dinero que perdió la noche anterior y hasta más! Yahiko y Kaoru se iban a llevar una agradable sorpresa.

"¡Sagara!"

La voz tras él lo hizo detenerse para encontrarse frente a seis hombre enmascarados.

"Danos el dinero y no saldrás lastimado".

"Mejor déjense de tonterías".

"¡Danos el dinero!"

"Deben estar locos porque no les voy a entregar nada. Adiós".

Sano les dio la espalda y ellos decidieron atacarlo, lanzando cuchillos hacia él. El luchador escuchó los cuchillos cortar el aire tras él y se inclinó para evitar que se clavaran en él…y vio unos pies que corrían hacia él.

"Cobardes" – gritó el vagabundo haciendo girar su espada y desviando el ataque.

"¡No te entrometas!" – gritó uno de los ladrones.

Sanosuke se volvió y tuvo que bajar la mirada para ver al hombre que se había entrometido. Decididos a salirse con la suya, los ladrones se lanzaron contra ellos dos. Kenshin reaccionó con su espada mientras Sano lo hacia con sus puños y pronto todos cayeron al suelo desmayados.

"¡Los has asesinado!" – exclamó Sano.

"Sólo están inconscientes".

"¡Es cierto!" – dijo Sano después de examinar uno – "¿Como es posible?"

Kenshin le mostró la espada y Sano lo alzó hacia la luz para revisarla.

"Es un sakabato…"

"Así es".

"¿Quien eres tu y ahora que lo pienso, por qué portas una espada?" – dijo clavando su dedo índice en el pecho del hombre – "¿No sabes que está prohibido en la era Meiji?"

"Claro que lo sé".

"¿Entonces?"

"Nada…sólo soy un Rurouni. Buenas noches" – dijo dando media vuelta.

"¡Espera!" – dijo halándolo por el cuello del gi.

"Oro… ¿Que pasa?"

"No puedes irte así como así".

"¿Por que no?"

"Tienes que venir conmigo, debes estar cansado de andar vagabundeando".

"No es necesario…"

"¡Claro que lo es!" – insistió Sano – "Ven conmigo".

Prácticamente a rastras, Sano llevó al Rurouni hacia el dojo. Empujó la puerta de la entrada y entró dando gritos. Kenshin lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Estás seguro que alguien vive aquí?" – le preguntó ya que la casa estaba a oscuras.

"¡Claro¡Jou-chan¡Yahiko¡Despierten!"

Unas lámparas se encendieron dentro de la casa y Kenshin pudo ver como avanzaban hacia lo que debía ser la sala. Nuevamente, Sano lo haló y lo hizo entrar a la sala. Ahí estaban una mujer y un chiquillo con lámparas en la mano esperando por el luchador.

"¿Qué pasa, Sanosuke¿Por qué tantos gritos?"

"¿Por que el escándalo cabeza de chorlito?" – protestó Yahiko.

"¡Gané¡Gané tres veces lo que perdía ayer!" – dijo arrojando el dinero al aire.

"Oh, Sano, es estupendo".

"Mañana tendremos mucha comida, Jou-chan" – dijo tomándola por la cintura para elevarla por los aires.

Kaoru estaba dando un giro cuando su mirada se posó en el recién llegado y abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa. Los ojos de Sano siguieron los de Kaoru y entendió lo que le sucedía.

"Jou-chan, él es…él es… ¿cual es tu nombre?" – preguntó mientras soltaba a Kaoru.

"Himura…Himura Kenshin" –dijo el Rurouni.

"_¡Por todos los cielos!_" – pensó Kaoru a punto de desfallecer.

Yahiko también miraba a Kenshin con la boca abierta y sólo atinó a apuntalo con su dedo.

"El es…él…" – balbuceó a duras penas.

Kaoru se apresuró a tapar la boca de Yahiko mientras los dos hombres lo miraban con curiosidad.

"¿Qué te pasa, Kaoru?"

"Nada…"

"He invitado a este Rurouni a quedarse con nosotros, Kaoru. Me acaba de salvar la vida".

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Yahiko.

"Quisieron asaltarme pero este buen hombre me ayudó y debo retribuir…"

"Sí, claro" – dijo Kaoru.

"No es necesario" – dijo Kenshin – "_Sessha_ se retirará ahora mismo, _Kaoru-dono_. Sólo quería asegurarme que él llegara sano y salvo a casa".

"¡De ninguna manera!" – insistió Sano – "Ven conmigo que quiero conocerte, podemos hablar y beber un poco de sake..."

"OrO…" – exclamó Kenshin al sentirse halado de la oreja por el luchador.

La verdad es que era imposible discutir con Sano y menos cuando estaba bebido. Kaoru y Yahiko los vieron entrar al cuarto de Sano antes de mirarse entre ellos. La confusión era evidente en sus miradas y no sabían como hablar. Kaoru le hizo una seña a su estudiante y lo llevó hasta su cuarto. Una vez a solas, Yahiko dio un salto.

"¡Kaoru, es él!"

"Lo sé…"

"¡No puede ser¡No puede ser que _ese_ sea Battousai!"

"Es él Yahiko…".

"¿Como pudo ese necio traerlo aquí?"

"Está ebrio, Yahiko, dudo mucho que se haya dado cuenta o que recuerde lo que le conté".

"¿Ese es Battousai? Pero dijo que era un Rurouni…"

"Es extraño…"

"¿Que vamos a hacer, Kaoru?"

"Fingir que no sabemos quien es en realidad, no podemos hacer otra cosa".

"Pero…"

"Hay que mantener la calma…por ahora no podemos hacer nada. Vamos a dormir".

Yahiko miró a su maestra y tuvo que reconocer que jamás la habia visto tan asustada.

"Todo estará bien, Kaoru. Ni Sano ni yo permitiremos que algo te pase".

"Lo se" – dijo sonriendo – "Ve a dormir".

"Hasta mañana, Kaoru" – dijo antes de retirarse.

Kaoru se dejó caer en la cama en estado de shock.

"_¿Por qué ahora?"_

_Continuará..._

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:**

A todos lo que me han dejando un review - ¡Muchas gracias! Y gracias a Justary por la información dada.

Kaoru y Battousai, digo Kenshin, se han reencontrado por fin…y lo que sigue espero les guste. Procuro subir un capitulo cada semana a menos que me sea totalmente imposible (a mi tampoco me gusta esperar _por siempre_ por actualizaciones).

Por favor dejen un review, no me dejen ahora… ¿por favor? Gracias.


	4. Cap 4

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, todos los derechos reservados a su autor. Este fic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

"**La Geisha y el Hitokiri"**

**Capítulo 4**

Kaoru despertó con una extraña pesadez en el alma y le tomó un par de minutos recordar el motivo. Se preguntó si lo habría soñado todo ya que era demasiada casualidad encontrarse con él en su propio dojo. Se levantó con renuencia y empezó a vestirse. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se preparó para enfrentarse a su destino.

"_¿Aún estará aquí?"_.

Un delicioso aroma inundó los sentidos de Kaoru al salir al pasillo. Llena de curiosidad se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras se preguntaba si Yahiko había aprendido a cocinar en el Akabeko. La respuesta fue _no. _No era Yahiko quien cocinaba sino Battousai.

"Buenos días, Kaoru-dono" – la saludó él al verla.

"Bue-buenos días" – tartamudeó ella mientras lo miraba lleno de incredulidad.

"Espero que no le moleste que esté cocinando…"

"No, claro que no…"

"Estoy preparando una sopa".

"¿De donde salió la comida?"

"Sanosuke me dio dinero para que fuera de compras, dijo que quería congraciarse con usted".

"Si quería congraciarse, él debió ir de compras y cocinar, no enviarlo a usted. Es un aprovechado" – musitó.

"No me molesta. Es mi forma de agradecerles por su hospitalidad".

La mirada de Kaoru se posó sobre la cara sonriente del pelirrojo y ella se percató que los ojos de Battousai ya no eran dorada, no, era violeta. Su cara ya no tenía esa apariencia fiera y eso que tenía una gran cicatriz en forma de cruz sobre la mejilla izquierda; ella no pudo evitar preguntarse la situación en la que la había recibido…

"¿Le gustaría un poco de té? Es de jazmín" – preguntó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Gr-gracias" – le dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Kenshin le ofreció la taza y al entregárselas, sus manos rozaron los dedos de Kaoru haciendo que la mujer casi soltara la taza.

"¿Le sucede algo, Kaoru-dono?"

"No, nada" – mintió.

Ella bebió de su té con manos temblorosas mientras el Rurouni se inclinaba sobre la olla para revolver su contenido. ¿Es qué él no había sentido el choque eléctrico al rozar de sus manos?

"¿Le gustaría llamar a su esposo e hijo para desayunar?"

"¿Mi esposo?"

"Está dormido en la sala…junto a la botella de sake".

"¿Mi esposo? Sanosuke no es mi esposo" – dijo frunciendo.

"¿No? Yo pensaba…"

"Y Yahiko no es mi hijo" – lo interrumpió ella.

"¿Con quien hablas, Kaoru?" –preguntó Yahiko haciendo su aparición.

La visión del pelirrojo frente a él lo hizo detenerse abruptamente…justo en el instante que Sano llegaba a la cocina. El luchador se estrelló en la espalda del muchacho haciendo que Yahiko cayera al suelo.

"¡Fíjate por donde caminas!" – gritó Yahiko muy ofendido.

"¡Si no te atravesaras!" – le gritó Sano.

"¡Cabeza de gallo!"

"¡Enano!"

Yahiko estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Sanosuke pero Kaoru lo retuvo del cuello de su gi.

"¡Quieto!"- le ordenó – "¿Qué manera de comportarse es esa?"

"¡Eso es, corrígelo Jou-chan¡Es un malcriado!"

"¡No es verdad!" – se debatió el chico.

"¿Seguro que no es tu hijo?" – preguntó Kenshin divertido.

"¡No!" – gritaron Kaoru y Yahiko.

Los ojos de Sanosuke se dirigieron hacia el Rurouni que estaba frente a la estufa. Su nariz olfateó el aire y se acercó a él a grandes zancadas. Casi con violencia le quitó la cuchara de las manos y probó lo que el pelirrojo estaba cocinando.

"¡Esto es una maravilla!" – dijo extasiado – "Tu no lo cocinaste, Kaoru, de eso estoy seguro".

"¡Grosero!" – le espetó ella apenada.

"¿Seguro que no están casados?" – Kenshin levantó una ceja.

"¿Yo, casado¿Con Jou-chan?"

La cara de espanto de Sano no le hizo ninguna gracia a Kaoru y sin pensarlo, le lanzó la taza. El se lo esperaba y se movió un poco hacia la derecha para esquivarla…un movimiento muy efectivo pero que no impidió que golpeara a Kenshin en la cabeza. El Rurouni dejó escapar un gemido lleno de dolor y se llevó la mano a la herida. Sanosuke miró a Kaoru aprensivamente.

"¿Es así como tratas a nuestros invitados, Kaoru¿Estás bien, Kenshin?"

"Oro…sí".

"¡Lo siento!" – exclamó ella – "Sano¡no debiste moverte!"

"¿Ah, no¿Qué querías que me quedara quieto y recibiera tus maltratos?"

"¡Oye! Cualquiera que te escuche pensará que te trato muy mal" – se quejó Kaoru.

"¿Podemos comer?" – peguntó un Yahiko impaciente.

"Por favor tomen asiento. Me dará mucho gusto servirles".

"Pero…"

"¡Cállate y siéntate, Jou-chan¡Deja que el buen Rurouni nos atienda!" – dijo tomándola del brazo.

Los tres tomaron asiento mientras Kenshin servía las tazas de sopa y las traía hacia la mesa. Sano no perdió tiempo y empezar a comer.

"Jou-chan, he invitado a Kenshin a quedarse unos días con nosotros. El podrá ayudarme con las reparaciones que hay que hacerle al dojo" – dijo Sano con la boca llena.

Kaoru lo miró llena de desconcierto. No era posible que Sano lo hubiera invitado a quedarse como si fuera cualquier persona. Yahiko frunció el ceño y pateó a Sano por debajo de la mesa.

"¿Qué te pasa, enano?" – protestó él.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" – masculló el muchacho.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"No quiero incomodarlos" – dijo Kenshin al notar el rostro de Kaoru y Yahiko.

"¡Te estás imaginando cosas, Kenshin!" – replicó Sano – "A Kaoru le encanta tener invitados¿verdad Jou-chan?".

"Yo…"

"¿Qué te pasa, Kaoru¡Di algo!"

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Sano levantó una ceja desconcertado. Kenshin tomó una cubeta y anunció que iría por agua fresca. Kaoru y Yahiko esperaron que saliera antes de arrojar sus cucharas hacia Sanosuke.

"¿Qué rayos les pasa?"

"Es él" – dijo Kaoru.

"Es él¿quién?"

"Es _él_, cabeza de gallo" – añadió Yahiko.

Kaoru agarró las orejas de Sano entre sus dedos y las haló con saña. El hombre pegó un grito e intentó ponerse en pie pero ella y no lo soltó.

"¿Qué te pasa, Kaoru?"

"¡Baka¿No te das cuenta?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" – aulló Sano.

"¡Es él!" – dijo Yahiko riendo al ver el a su amigo.

"¿El, quién?"

"¡Baka¡Piensa por un instante!"- exclamó Kaoru.

"No entiendo… ¡suéltame que me duele!"

"Cabello rojo" – canturreó el pequeño samurai.

"¿Cabello rojo?" – repitió Sano.

"¡Piensa, baka!" – Yahiko le dio una patada en el pie.

"¡Cabello rojo!" – los ojos de Sano se abrieron de par en par – "¡Oh, cielos! Jou-chan, no me había percatado".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Se me olvidó completamente… ¡por todos los cielos, ese es Battousai¿_Ese_ es Battousai?"

Kaoru lo soltó y se sentó junto a él para mirarlo.

"Te garantizo que es él" –repitió Kaoru.

"Ese no puede ser…mira como está vestido. El dijo que era un Rurouni…y ¿cómo es que no te reconoce?"

"Debe ser porque busu está más fea que antes…" – se rió Yahiko.

Una patada voladora de ella, lanzó al chiquillo al suelo dejándolo sin aire.

"Aprende a respetar" – le advirtió Kaoru.

Sano miró a Kaoru incrédulo.

"Fue hace muchos años, Sano y…él estaba un poco ebrio y yo estaba vestida como una geisha".

"¡Por todos los cielos, Jou-chan, lo siento! Si me hubiera acordado…"

"Si no hubieras estado ebrio…"- interrumpió Yahiko.

"¡Cállate!" – el puño de Sano se estrelló en la cabeza del muchacho.

"¡No abuses!" – gritó Yahiko tirándole el plato de sopa.

"¡Yahiko!" – exclamó Kaoru al verse llena de sopa en la cara y en su gi.

Los dos hombres rompieron a reír mientras Kaoru los miraba muy enojada.

"¡Par de idiotas!" – dijo levantándose – "¡Yahiko, más vale que te prepares para entrenar!"

"¡Oh, cielos¡Ahora si me las va a cobrar!"

"Te lo aseguro" – le confirmó ella.

Irritada, Kaoru salió hacia el pozo para buscar agua. El Rurouni la encontró a medio camino y la miró desconcertado.

"¿Qué le pasó?"

"Esos dos bakas se pusieron a pelear y yo pagué las consecuencias".

Kenshin soltó una carcajada y ella lo miró enojada.

"¿Te parece gracioso?"

"Gomen nasai…no, no es gracioso que tenga fideos por el cabello".

"Esos dos son incorregibles" – dijo ella mirándolo.

Se miraron fijamente y ella sintió su corazón dar un salto al comprobar una vez más que era el hombre de su pasado. ¿Estaría él reconociéndola¿Sería posible¿Sería que él no se acordaba de ella? Kenshin le ofreció la cubeta de agua y ella la tomó para enjuagarse el cabello.

"¿De donde vienes?" – preguntó Kaoru súbitamente.

"De ningún lado".

"Eso es imposible. Todos venimos de algún lado…"

"Es verdad pero tengo tanto tiempo caminando que ya no me acuerdo de donde salí".

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Era obvio que él estaba siendo evasivo y ella estaba decidida a sacarle información…

"Dijiste que eres un Rurouni".

"Así es".

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué, no?" – contestó sonriendo.

"Claro¿por qué, no?" – dijo Kaoru.

"¿Llevan mucho tiempo aquí?" – preguntó Kenshin mirando el dojo.

"Bastante" – dijo ella igual de evasiva.

"Ese techo está por desplomarse…"

"Lo sé pero me ha sido muy difícil convencer a Sano de repararlo. Es un flojo y me temo que ahora quiere aprovecharse de ti".

"No tengo problema en ayudarlos" – sonrió él.

"¿Te gusta ayudar a la gente?"

"Nunca está de más proveer un poco de ayuda".

"¿Ayudas con tu espada?" – dijo apuntando hacia el arma que estaba en el porche.

"No es una espada. Es un sakabato".

"¿Un sakabato?"

Battousai Himura…el Hitokiri… ¿tenía un sakabato?

"No se necesitan armas durante la era Meiji" – explicó.

"Comprendo. Mi padre tenía la idea que las espadas podían dar vida…"

"¿Espadas que den vida?" – peguntó Kenshin con curiosidad – "Pero las espadas han quitado la vida por cientos de años, Kaoru-dono".

"Tu lo dijiste pero esto es Meiji y las cosas son diferentes…" – dijo mirándolo.

"Es una idea muy noble la que intentas vender, Kaoru-dono".

"¡Busu, llevo media hora esperándote!"

El grito de Yahiko los hizo sobresaltar. Kaoru se volvió a mirarlo con rabia.

"¡Te dije que no me llames busu!"

"¡Hazlo sufrir, Jou-chan!" – dijo Sano apareciendo en el patio.

"¿Qué vas a hacer tu?"

"¿Yo?"

"Imagino que empezarás a hacer las reparaciones…" – dijo en tono amenazante.

"Claro, Jou-chan, no creerás que invité a Kenshin para no hacer nada".

"Sólo quería asegurarme" – dijo antes de avanzar hacia la sala de práctica – "¡Yahiko, dame cien golpes de defensa!"

"¡Pobre Yahiko!" – dijo Sanosuke riendo.

"Ella es todo un personaje¿cierto?"

"Tengo que admitir que es ella la que lleva las riendas de este lugar. Si no fuera por ella, yo sería un perdido".

Su tono afectuoso no pasó desapercibido para Kenshin y sonrió.

"Vamos a trabajar, Kenshin. Si no reparamos ese techo antes que empiece a llover, Kaoru me va a hacer dormir afuera" – dijo Sano.

* * *

Goro Fujita recorría las calles de Tokio con su acostumbrada arrogancia mientras los habitantes lo miraban con curiosidad.

"¡Que ojos tan feos!" – murmuró uno de los transeúntes.

"¡Ese hombre da miedo!" – dijo una mujer.

"Parece un asesino…"

El nuevo comandante de la policía ignoró los comentarios. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran de esa manera y que lo consideraran un asesino ya que era la verdad.

"_Goro Fujita… ¡que nombre tan ridículo se les ocurrió! No sé porqué no pudieron dejarme como Hajime Saíto"._

La respuesta era obvia. Un realista no podía ser parte del nuevo gobierno Meiji…o al menos esa era la idea. Saíto no era ningún tonto y aunque hubiera querido despreciar al Emperador, sabía que había llegado el momento de dejar de blandir la espada por una causa perdida. Los shogun no iban a volver al poder y él tenía que ajustarse al nuevo mundo que Meiji estaba creando.

Lo hizo y con su nueva identidad y su habilidad para la espada muy escondida, asumió la comandancia de las fuerzas policiales. La mayoría de su equipo estaba conformada por jóvenes que no tenían la menor idea de lo que era una pelea y Saíto los despreciaba mientras ellos le temían…es que la verdad era que la mirada de su jefe era para asustarse, parecía poder acabar contigo tan sólo con darte un vistazo.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el Akabeko y decidió entrar para almorzar. Tae se apresuró a recibirlo y le ofreció la mejor mesa al percatarse de su uniforme. La mujer tenía la filosofía de llevarse bien con las autoridades para evitarse problemas. Saíto cruzó sus largas piernas y tomó la taza que Tae le había servido y se la llevó a los labios mientras miraba a los comensales. Ellos de inmediato bajaron la mirada y pretendieron que no lo estaban observando. Saíto sonrió. Le gustaba que le temieran.

"¡Tae-san!"

Saíto volvió el rostro con disgusto al escuchar el grito.

"¡Tae-san!"

Los ojos rasgados de Saíto se abrieron incrédulos al mirar a la dueña de la voz.

"Kaoru¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" – preguntó ella con amabilidad.

"Vengo a pagarte lo que debemos" – dijo depositando unas monedas en su mano.

"¿Tuviste una buena semana?"

"Y un poco de suerte…" – dijo guiñando el ojo.

"Comprendo. Sanosuke".

"Ese cabeza de gallo a veces nos sorprende" – dijo antes de reír.

"¿Quieres algo de comer, Kaoru?"

"No, gracias. Tenemos a un Rurouni que nos cocine…"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Sano conoció a un vagabundo y lo convenció de ayudarlo a reparar el techo del dojo…"

"¡Típico de Sano!"

"Y sabe cocinar y lo hace bastante bien…debo reconocer que estoy apenada, lo hace mejor que yo".

Tae rió al ver su rostro.

"Te he dicho varias veces que puedo enseñarte, Kaoru".

"Lo sé pero es que no tengo tiempo".

"Nadie se casará contigo si no sabes hacer una sopa Miso decente, Kaoru".

"¡Mou¿Realmente es necesario que aprenda?"

"Claro".

"Está bien, voy a pensarlo".

"Me parece muy bien".

"Me marcho. Gracias por todo, Tae-San" – dijo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

"Hasta luego, Kaoru".

La mujer dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos y al volverse se encontró con un torso uniformado.

"Disculpe" – dijo ella mirando a la persona fugazmente antes de apartarse.

Ni bien había dado dos pasos cuando Kaoru asimiló el rostro que había visto.

"_¡No puede ser!"_ – pensó.

De reojo miró al desconocido y comprobó que era su peor pesadilla. Saíto sonrió de medio lado y la siguió hacia la salida. El corazón de Kaoru palpitaba asustado al reconocer al Lobo de Mibú y se dijo que tenía que huir. Empujó la puerta para salir y casi atropelló a las personas que estaban por entrar.

"¡Tenga más cuidado!" – le gritaron.

La joven echó a correr calle abajo. El Lobo no se molestó siquiera en perseguirla. Metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos empezó a andar por las calles sin afán. Estaba seguro que la iba a volver a encontrar.

* * *

Kaoru corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento. No era posible que volviera a encontrarse con ese hombre…con ese asesino…

"_¿Te refieres a Battousai o a Saíto?"_ – le preguntó una vocecita.

"A los dos" – se dijo tomando el camino hacia su próxima clase – "¿Me habrá reconocido?"

Realmente esperaba que no fuera así pero algo en su interior le decía que sí lo había hecho. Las circunstancias con Saíto habían sido diferentes que las de Battousai. El Lobo había disfrutado de torturarla y la había retenido por varios días. Battousai, en cambio, sólo había estado con ella un par de horas y eso había sido años atrás.

"_No me reconoce"_ – se dijo con tristeza – _"Pero¿valdría la pena que lo hiciera?"_

Por la mente de Kaoru pasó la idea de un matrimonio pero se encargó de ahuyentarla con un insulto mental. ¿Cómo podía pensar en casarse con él, el asesino más famoso de la revolución¡Sería una vergüenza! Sin embargo, muy pocas personas conocieron a Battousai y vivieron para decirlo.

"_Nadie tendría que saberlo"._

¡Baka! Se estaba comportando como una tonta y ella ya no era una jovencita. Ella era una mujer hecha y derecha que trabajaba, que tenía su propio dojo y…

"Hola".

Kaoru se detuvo en seco y tragó con dificultad.

"No me digas que no me reconoces porque estarías mintiendo y a la autoridad no se le miente".

"¿Eh?"

"No te hagas la tonta, geisha…" – dijo Saíto tomándola del brazo.

"¡Suélteme!" – dijo apartándose – "Me está confundiendo con alguien".

"Detente Kamiya Kaoru" –dijo halando su coleta – "o me contestas o te encierro".

"¿Bajo qué cargos?"

"Prostitución".

"¿Qué? Nadie le va a creer".

"Soy el comandante de la policía, no tienen que creerme" – dijo sonriente.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?"

"Tu eres la geisha que tuve encerrada y que Battousai liberó…dime¿qué ha sido de él?– preguntó encendiendo un cigarrillo.

¡Por todos los cielos! Saíto le estaba preguntando por Battousai y Battousai estaba en su dojo. La imagen de ellos dos blandiendo espadas cruzó por su mente y sintió una terrible angustia. Ella tomó una bocanada de aire y lo enfrentó.

"No tengo la menor idea".

"No te creo".

"¿Por qué habría de mentirle?"

"Para protegerlo".

"No tengo porqué proteger a un asesino".

"¿Qué te dijo cuando te liberó?"- insistió.

"El no me liberó…fue un ladrón".

"¿Un ladrón te liberó?"

"Correcto".

Saíto se acercó a ella y llevó su mano hacia la barbilla de Kaoru. Ella intentó apartarse pero él sujetó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

"Me sigues mintiendo y nada me complacería más que obligarte a decirme la verdad" – la amenazó.

"No te tengo miedo, Saíto".

"Goro Fujita" – dijo corrigiéndola.

"¡Me importa un bledo quien seas en la era Meiji! Yo sé quien eres en realidad".

"Y yo sé que eras una geisha…"

"Piensa lo que quieras"

El brazo de Saíto se deslizó por la cintura de Kaoru para atraerla hacia él. El cuerpo femenino chocó contra el masculino y Saíto llevó sus labios hacia la oreja de Kaoru.

"¿Aún brindas tus favores?" – susurró.

La mano de Kaoru se estrelló con fuerza en la mejilla del hombre.

"¡Idiota!" – le espetó alejándose de él.

"Nos volveremos a ver, Kaoru".

Ella no pudo controlar el estremecimiento que sintió…sus palabras eran verdaderamente amenazantes.

* * *

Kenshin estaba sobre el tejado. El Rurouni trabajaba arduamente, removiendo las tejas rotas y despegando los trozos inservibles mientras Sanosuke estaba asoleándose a un extremo del techo. El luchador podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Kenshin, afectada por el esfuerzo y el calor que estaba haciendo y abrió un ojo para mirarlo.

"Tómalo con calma, Kenshin, no es como si te fuéramos a pagar por tu trabajo…"

"Dijiste que Kaoru-dono te haría dormir afuera si llovía y este calor, es calor de lluvia".

"Sólo fue una expresión, Kenshin. No tomes tan en serio todo lo que digo".

"¿Entonces no te harán dormir afuera?"

"Bueno, Jou-chan puede intentarlo pero siempre encuentro un lado donde dormir… ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?" – dijo con picardía.

"¿Kaoru-dono no es celosa?"

"¿Celosa, Kaoru¿Por qué tendría que ponerse celosa¡Ah, tu estás creyendo algo totalmente equivocado! Jou-chan y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación".

"¿Viven juntos, no?"

"Pero no dormimos juntos. Somos más bien como hermanos…y ella me debe la vida" – dijo dándose la vuelta para asolearse la espalda.

"¿Te debe la vida?" – preguntó el Rurouni.

Sanosuke frunció las cejas y se preguntó si estaría hablando demasiado. Volvió el rostro de medio lado y miró al hombre que sudaba copiosamente bajo el sol…se veía confiable…

"Yo salvé a Kaoru de unos asesinos…"

"¿Quiénes querrían lastimar a una mujer como ella?"

"Los realistas".

"¿Los realistas?"

"La pobre Jou-chan vio algo que no debió ver jamás" – se animó a decir – "y los realistas querían que ella le dijera lo que sabía, que igual no era mucho pero cuando la encontré estaban por asesinarla".

"¿Así que te hiciste cargo de ella?"

"Digamos que ella me engañó".

"¿Te engañó?"

"Me prometió la mejor comida de mi vida si la salvaba…y bueno, terminamos aquí en Tokio" –dijo riendo.

"Al verlos pensé que eran marido y mujer".

"¡Por todos los cielo, no! Yo tengo a mi _zorrita_".

"¿Tu zorrita?" – preguntó abriendo los ojos.

"A Megumi. Ella es una doctora".

"Ah".

"La conocerás cuando vuelva de las montañas".

"¡Sanosuke!" – la cabeza despeinada de Yahiko apareció en la escalera.

"¿Por qué gritas, enano?"

"Necesito hablar contigo" – dijo con seriedad.

"Habla entonces".

"¡Te espero abajo!" –dijo mirando al Rurouni antes de bajar.

"Es obvio que no le agrado a Yahiko" – murmuró Kenshin.

"No lo tomes personalmente" – dijo Sanosuke antes de bajar.

Sano bajó unos cuantos peldaños y dio un brinco al suelo para encontrarse con un Yahiko muy molesto.

"¿Qué te pasa, Yahiko-chan?"

"¡No me llames así¿Qué te pasa a ti? Llevo más de media hora escuchándote hablar con ese…ese…Rurouni, hablándole de Kaoru y demás… ¿estás loco¿quieres que se acuerde de ella?"

"No exageres".

"¡Empieza a pensar, cabeza de gallo!" – dijo dándole con el bokken – "No sabemos de lo que él es capaz de hacer si se acuerda de Kaoru y…"

"¡Basta!" – Sanosuke lo haló de los cabellos.

"¡Baka, baka! Si algo le pasa a Kaoru o…"

"Nada le va a pasar" – dijo forcejeando con el chiquillo.

Los dos se empezaron a pelear por todo el patio del dojo, empujándose, lanzando puños y patadas mientras Kenshin los miraba atónito. Habían levantado una nube de polvo cuando Kaoru entró corriendo al dojo. Instintivamente, Yahiko y Sanosuke se quedaron muy quietos esperando el regaño de la mujer pero ella pasó junto a ellos sin decir palabra y corrió hacia el patio trasero.

"¿Qué le pasa?" – preguntó Yahiko.

"¿Qué le hiciste, Yahiko?"

"¿Yo? Yo no le hice nada¡bocazas! Ve con ella, cabeza de gallo".

Sanosuke hizo caso al chiquillo y corrió tras ella.

"Saíto está aquí".

"¿Qué!"

"Me reconoció, Sano. ¿No es una ironía?"

"Kaoru…"

"Es no es todo. Me preguntó por Battousai".

"Debes estar bromeando".

"Le dije que no lo había vuelto a ver…pero él está aquí".

"Recuerda que nadie conocía la identidad de Battousai".

"Saíto va a matarme. Me tengo que ir, Sano, no puedo exponerlos…"

"¡No seas ridícula!" – la interrumpió – "¡No vas a ir a ningún lado! Somos una familia y las familias permanecen juntos".

"Sano…"

"Ni Yahiko ni yo permitiremos que ese asesino te haga daño. Es más, estoy seguro que si le decimos a Battousai que ayude…"

"¡No, no debes hacer eso! No quiero que él sepa quien soy".

"Pero no se acuerda de ti, Kaoru".

"Es mejor así y además, él tiene que irse y pronto".

"Está bien. Mañana le diré que se marche…pero ¡pobre tipo!".

"¡Esto es un desastre, Sanosuke! Esto es un reencuentro que no esperaba".

Sanosuke acarició su cabeza mientras ella sollozaba, sin percatarse que unos ojos dorados los miraban con fijeza.

* * *

La tarde empezaba a caer sobre Tokio y el cielo se llenaba de cálidos tonos anaranjados. Kaoru estaba en la cocina cocinando con la ayuda del chico. Era obvio que Yahiko estaba aprendiendo bastante en el Akabeko y le daba indicaciones a su maestra. Ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de decidir si le daba en la cabeza con el bokken o…

"Sé lo que estás pensando…"

"¿Eh?" - las palabras de Yahiko la tomaron por sorpresa.

"Kaoru, no seas orgullosa y aprende lo que trato de enseñarte…recuerda que es por tu bien, si es que quieres casarte algún día" – murmuró con una risilla.

"¿Qué dijiste?" – ella lo encaró muy molesta.

La campanilla de la puerta llamó su atención. Yahiko que hacía pasteles de arroz miró a Kaoru para darle a entender que tenía las manos ocupadas y que no podía abrir. La voz de Sanosuke no tardó en llegar a sus oídos.

"¡Jou-chan¡Jou-cha¿quieres abrir la puerta!"

"¿No puedes hacerlo tu?" – le preguntó saliendo al patio.

"No…"

"¿Siguen trepados?" – preguntó mirando hacia el tejado.

"¡Sip! Este Rurouni es muy trabajador".

"Dense prisa en bajar que ya casi está la cena lista" – le dijo antes de avanzar hacia la puerta.

Confiadamente y con una sonrisa, Kaoru abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su peor pesadilla.

"Buenas noches, Kaoru".

"¿Qué hace aquí?" – preguntó llena de sorpresa.

"Estoy inspeccionando…"

"¿Inspeccionando?"

"Recuerda que soy el comandante de la policía, niña" – dijo pasando a su lado y entrando al dojo.

"¡Espere!" – dijo corriendo tras él.

Saíto se detuvo abruptamente y Kaoru casi chocó con su espalda.

"Me has estado mintiendo, Kaoru" – dijo Saíto.

"¿De qué…?"

Kaoru no alcanzó a formular la pregunta…frente a ellos estaban Sanosuke y Kenshin que acababan de descender del tejado. Los ojos de Saíto recorrieron la figura de su antiguo enemigo y sonrió lleno de satisfacción.

"Esto se va a poner interesante…" – murmuró.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:**

Hola de nuevo y mil gracias por sus reviews. No se olviden de dejar uno para este capítulo, por favor.

Kaoru, Kenshin y Saíto…creo que el Battousai debe despertar.

¡Feliz semana!


	5. Cap 5

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, todos los derechos reservados a su autor. Este fic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

"**La Geisha y el Hitokiri"**

**Capítulo 5**

_Advertencia: Esta historia está clasificada "R" por un motivo. Si no tienes la edad o la madurez suficiente, no la leas…_

Kaoru no alcanzó a formular la pregunta…frente a ellos estaban Sanosuke y Kenshin que acababan de descender del tejado. Los ojos de Saíto recorrieron la figura de su antiguo enemigo y sonrió lleno de satisfacción.

"Esto se va a poner interesante…" – murmuró.

Saíto avanzó hacia él mientras Kaoru se llevaba la mano al corazón que latía agitado. Kenshin y Sano permanecían inmóviles mirando al hombre uniformado.

"¡Hitokiri Battousai, nos volvemos a encontrar!" – dijo deteniéndose frente al Rurouni.

"El nombre es Himura, Himura Kenshin" – contestó con frialdad.

"Pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver, Battousai, desapareciste apenas empezó la era Meiji".

"Mi nombre es Himura Kenshin, no Battousai" – repitió.

"Sí, claro y yo soy Goro Fujita…"

"Battousai dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo…"

"Pero por lo visto, Battousai no olvidó a su mujer" – dijo apuntando con el dedo pulgar.

"¿Kaoru-dono?" – abrió los apacibles ojos violetas –"Ella no es mi mujer".

"¿Será posible que la hayas olvidado?" – se cruzó de brazos – "bueno, en la oscuridad una ramera es igual a otra".

"¡Oye¡No te voy a permitir que llames a Kaoru de esa manera!" – exclamó Sano mostrando su puño.

Kenshin le dio una mirada confundida a Saíto, que se encogía de hombros.

"¡Que gracioso! Casi la asesino por protegerte y tu ni siquiera la recuerdas".

"¿Por qué no te dejas de hablar tantas tonterías?" – preguntó Yahiko saliendo de la cocina.

"Mocoso insolente".

"Insolente o no, más te vale que te vayas de nuestro dojo o lo lamentarás".

"¿Me amenazas, chiquillo?"

"¡Te amenazo!" – dijo Yahiko adoptando posición de combate.

"Basta" – dijo Kaoru interponiéndose.

"Battousai, tu y yo tenemos una batalla pendiente".

"_Sessha_ no peleará contigo" – dijo Kenshin a secas.

"¡Cobarde! Siempre supe que lo eras".

"Piensa lo que quieras, Hajime Saíto. _Sessha_ se marchará de este dojo de inmediato. Kaoru-dono, Sanosuke, Yahiko, gracias por su hospitalidad" – dijo dando un inclinación de cabeza.

Cuatro pares de ojos siguieron a Kenshin mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. El ceño de Saíto se frunció al ver a su mortal enemigo darle la espalda para alejarse hacia la salida.

"¡Alto, Battousai!"

El pelirrojo se detuvo pero no se volvió.

"¿No la defenderás, Battousai?" – dijo sacando la espada que llevaba escondida a su espalda para amenazar a Kaoru.

"No necesito que me defiendan de ti, Saíto" – replicó la chica encarándolo.

"Jou-chan no está sola" – dijo Sano dando un paso al frente.

"Tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros antes de lastimarla" – dijo Yahiko imitando a Sano.

"¡Basta ya¡Este asunto no es con ustedes, par de tontos, es con Battousai!"

"¿No son las espadas en contra la ley?"- preguntó Kenshin volviéndose.

"_Yo _soy la ley, Battousai".

"Yo no forjé esta era con mi espada para que hombres como tu estuvieran al poder".

"Así que reconoces que eres Battousai" – dijo Saíto con alegría.

"En su momento…"

Sanosuke, Yahiko y Kaoru cruzaron miradas.

"…pero _Sessha_ decidió hace años que ese Hitokiri debía desaparecer".

"No me hagas reír" – dijo llevando la punta de su espada al pecho de Kenshin – "Un asesino es siempre un asesino, lo lleva en su sangre".

"Estás equivocado".

"¿Entonces vas a morir bajo mi espada sin intentar defenderte¡Me debes una pelea¡Es mas, me debes tu vida¡Si no peleas conmigo mataré a estas personas!"

"¿Matarnos?" – repitió Yahiko.

"¡Acabaré con ellos, Battousai!" – amenazó Saíto.

Con esa última exclamación, Saíto giró sobre su pierna para atacar a Sano con su espada. El luchador, que no estaba acostumbrado a defenderse sino a golpear, apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque. Kaoru dejó escapar un gemido al ver la sangre correr por el pecho de su amigo y corrió hacia él.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" – reclamó Sanosuke.

"Pude destajarte" – le advirtió Saíto – "agradece que fue un corte poco profundo".

"¡Desgraciado!" – masculló Yahiko tomando su bokken.

El chiquillo le dio un golpe seco al comandante en la pierna. El hombre bajó la mirada hacia él, furioso, y lo tomó por el cuello del gi para lanzarlo lejos.

"¡Yahiko!" – exclamó Kaoru al verlo volar por los aires.

"¡Infeliz!" – gritó Yahiko levantándose.

"¡Voy a acabar contigo!" – gritó Sano.

"Quieto" – le dijo Kaoru – "puedes abrir la herida aun más".

"¡No me importa!"

Sanosuke hizo a un lado a su amiga y se lanzó con toda la fuerza de sus puños hacia el comandante de la policía. Saíto se reía mientras esquivaba los golpes del joven y levantó su espada hacia él.

"Basta. Es conmigo que quieres pelear" – dijo Kenshin deteniendo el golpe de Saíto con sus manos.

"¡No necesito tu ayuda!" – dijo Sano muy ofendido.

"Sé que no la necesitas pero esta lucha es entre el comandante de la tercera tropa y _Sessha_".

"¿Sessha¡Yo no quiero a Sessha, quiero al Battousai de los ojos dorados!" – dijo mirando a Kaoru.

"Battousai ya no existe".

Kenshin desenfundó su espada. Los ojos de Saíto se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Un sakabato? Realmente eres patético, un sakabato no es un arma".

"Es _mi_ arma".

"Ya no será tan divertido matarte" – dijo Saíto adoptando la pose gatotsu.

Kaoru había logrado que Sanosuke se sentara mientras los dos espadachines discutían. Yahiko se acercó a ellos al ver a Kenshin adoptar una pose de combate.

"Realmente eres un imán para los hombres peligrosos, busu" – se burló Yahiko.

"No es momento para bromas, Yahiko. ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, Kaoru pero eso dos se van a matar".

El sonido de espadas que chocaban, de acero contra acero, llamó la atención del grupo. Los vieron lanzarse el uno contra el otro a gran velocidad para encontrarse en el centro del patio antes de apartarse.

"Estás oxidado, Battousai" – se burló Saíto.

"Lo mismo podría decirse de ti".

"Han pasado varios años, Hitokiri…pero no me han afectado tanto como a ti…hay algo en ti que no es igual…"

"_Sus ojos"_ – pensó Kaoru.

Una vez más se lanzaron al ataque…y la espada de Saíto logró rasgar el gi de Kenshin. Una mancha color rojo empezó a empapar la tela. Kaoru vio a Kenshin jadear del dolor mientras su mirada empezaba a entrecerrarse…con un destello dorado.

"¿Quieres más?" – preguntó Saíto lleno de burla.

El Rurouni se puso de pie y volvió a blandir su sakabato. Saíto sonrió de medio lado y empezó a atacarlo de frente y de lado, la espada fallando por milímetros la piel del hombre más joven.

"¡Ataca, vamos, ataca!" – le gritaba Saíto – "¡Deja de defenderte y atácame!"

"¡Le dio!" – gritó Yahiko al ver la espada hacer un corte en el hombro de Kenshin.

La pierna de Saíto se levantó y pateó al Rurouni en el plexo solar para lanzarlo al suelo. Kaoru vio lleno de horror como el impacto de Saíto hacia arrastrar el cuerpo de Kenshin por el piso antes de detenerse junto a ellos. Yahiko y Sanosuke vieron un rictus de dolor en el rostro del Rurouni mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"¡Levántate, Battousai¡Déjame darte el golpe final!"

La sangre empezó a rodar por el brazo de Kenshin mientras sus ojos se volvían dorados. Motivada por un impulso desconocido, Kaoru corrió hacia Saíto.

"¡Basta¡Basta ya¿No puedes ver que él ya no es el mismo?"

"Lo que puedo ver es que tu no dejas de ser la misma…aún defiendes a tu amante".

"¡Déjalo ya! Eres el comandante de la policía¿no debes mantener la paz?"

"¡Cállate!"

La mano de Saíto rodeó el cuello de Kaoru. Los tres hombres se pusieron de pie de un salto al ver que el hombre la levantaba del piso por el cuello. Ella llevó las manos hacia la de Saíto para intentar soltarse. Saíto se rió y apretó con fuerza. El rostro de Kaoru empezó a enrojecerse del sofoco.

"¡Suéltala!" – gritó Kenshin volviendo su sakabato para mostrar el filo.

"¡La mataré!" – amenazó Saíto.

"Suéltala" – dijo Kenshin avanzando hacia él.

Saíto sonrió complacido al ver la mirada de su enemigo; apretó la mano una vez más y soltó a Kaoru, que cayó como una muñeca de trapo al suelo. Sanosuke y Yahiko corrieron hacia ella.

"Te voy a cortar en dos" – dijo Kenshin entre dientes.

"Te espero…"

Espada a espada combatieron y Kenshin logró golpear a Saíto en el centro de su pecho para dejarlo sin aire. El hombre cayó de rodillas al suelo y se esforzó por tomar aire mientras miraba a Kenshin.

"El próximo golpe será en tu corazón y dejarás de importunarme, Hajime Saíto".

El jefe de tropa se puso de pie y volvió a adoptar el gatotsu.

"Despídete del mundo, Battousai".

Ambos dieron un grito furioso y se lanzaron para el combate final. Yahiko y Sanosuke contuvieron la respiración preparándose para ver quien iba a caer en un charco de sangre.

"¡Hajime Saíto!"

El grito fue tan agudo y tan inesperado que ambos se detuvieron en sus pasos para volver el rostro hacia el dueño de la voz. Las cejas de Saíto se levantaron llenos de sorpresa.

"¡Tokyo!"

"¡Dijiste que ibas a comprar comida al Akabeko!" – continuó regañándolo.

Sanosuke miró a Yahiko.

"¿Quién es esa mujer?"

"¿Por qué me preguntas a mi, cabeza de gallo!"

"Porque trabajas en el Akabeko…rodeado por las chismosas de la ciudad".

Saíto bajó su espada para mirar a la mujer que le hablaba.

"Te pedí que dejaras a Battousai en paz" – le recriminó – "y dijiste que lo harías".

"Tokyo…yo…"

"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó Himura guardando su sakabato.

"Soy la esposa de Saíto".

Ni el estallido de una bomba hubiera sorprendido tanto a Sano, Yahiko y a Kenshin. ¿Cómo era posible que la mujer frente a ellos, tan hermosa y elegantemente vestida fuera la esposa de ese loco?

"¿Ese hombre tan feo es tu esposo?" – preguntó Yahiko.

"No es tan feo…" – dijo ella con coquetería – "tiene su lado bonito".

"¡Tokyo!" – exclamó Saíto.

"¡Esa pobre muchacha¿Qué le hiciste? Porque estoy segura que le hiciste algo" – lo acusó mirando a Kaoru.

"Casi la ahorca" – dijo Yahiko.

"Por favor…les ruego disculpen a mi esposo…tiende a pensar que todavía está en la revolución" – se disculpó.

"Una disculpa no es suficiente" – dijo Sanosuke.

"¡Por Kami-sama, están heridos!" – dijo al notar las heridas de los hombres – "¡Deben venir con nosotros!"

"¡No harán tal cosa!" – exclamó el Lobo.

"¡Claro que si!" - dijo mirando la herida de Sano – "Y tú pagarás la cuenta, querido. Ese joven necesita puntos".

"He dicho…"

Tokyo entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó a su esposo para tomarlo de la oreja.

"Van a venir con nosotros¿entendido?"

"Tokyo…no es necesario la fuerza" – dijo intentando soltarse.

"Me mentiste"

"Tokyo…"

"Nuestro doctor atenderá sus heridas" – les repitió.

"Vayan con ella, cabeza de gallo" – les dijo Yahiko.

"¿Y Jou-chan?"

"Yo me haré cargo de ella" – dijo Kenshin levantándola en brazos.

"¿Y su herida?" – le preguntó Tokyo.

"No es de importancia".

La mirada que Kenshin le dio fue suficiente para que Tokyo dejara de insistirle.

"Yo lo vigilaré" – susurró Yahiko.

"Tu vienes conmigo" – le dijo Sano tomándolo del cuello del gi.

"¿Para qué?"

"En caso que intenten asesinarme o algo…al menos verás donde me entierran".

"Le aseguro que estará a salvo" – dijo Tokyo con una sonrisa.

"¿Nos dará algo de comer? – preguntó Yahiko lleno de descaro.

"Por supuesto" – dijo Tokyo revolviendo los cabellos del chiquillo.

Saíto miró a Yahiko con rabia y el chiquillo le hizo una mueca de burla. Tokyo empezó a caminar con Sanosuke y Yahiko a su lado. Saíto la miraba amargado sin avanzar. La hermosa mujer se volvió y le dio una mirada de hielo.

"¿Vienes o no, _querido_?"

Saíto dejó escapar un suspiro y se apresuró a alcanzarla…o de lo contrario ella lo haría dormir con los perros.

"Nos volveremos a ver, Battousai" – le dijo entre dientes.

"Y yo vendré con él" – añadió Tokyo despidiéndose con la mano.

Kenshin los observó cerrar la puerta antes de entrar al dojo. Caminó hacia la habitación de Kaoru y con la ayuda de su pie logró correr la puerta. A paso firme avanzó hacia su futon y la recostó con cuidado. Los ojos dorados la miraron con intensidad como si quisiera despertarla. Ella parpadeó mientras se llevaba las manos hacia el cuello con premura. Kenshin rodeó sus manos con las suyas.

"Todo está bien".

"¿Qué…qué pasó?" – preguntó incorporándose.

"Todo está bien, Kaoru".

"Mi cuello…" – dijo ella tragando con dificultad.

"Te aliviarás con un poco de miel" – le dijo él.

"¡Estás herido!" – dijo señalando su herida.

"No es nada…"

"Estás sangrando… ¡Sano!"

"Sano no está aquí…"

"¡Yahiko"

"Ellos no están. Cálmate".

"¿Dónde están?"

"Se fueron con Tokyo".

"¿Tokyo?"

"La esposa de Saíto".

Los brazos de Kaoru dejaron de sostenerla y cayó de espaldas al futon.

"¿Esposa¿Ese orangután tiene una esposa?"

"Así parece y fue ella la que detuvo la pelea".

"¿Ella?"

"Es asombroso el poder que puede tener una mujer sobre su hombre, Kaoru".

"¿Kaoru?" – repitió extrañada que él no utilizara el honorífico.

"Te recuerdo…" – dijo Kenshin buscando su mirada.

Los ojos azules de Kaoru se posaron en los dorados del Rurouni.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Nunca te olvidé…" – dijo tomando su mano.

"No…no sé de lo que hablas" – dijo apartándose.

"Veo temor en tu mirada pero debes saber que no te haré daño".

"No te entiendo".

"Tus palabras dicen que no…pero tu mirada dice que sí lo sabes. Eres la geisha…la jovencita que conocí la noche de mi cumpleaños".

"No".

"Lo supe desde el momento que pisé este dojo y te vi".

"Estás equivocado".

"No es verdad…reconocería tus ojos donde fueran. ¿Es que no me reconoces a mi?"

"_Como si eso fuera posible…" _– pensó ella.

"Soñaba con encontrarte. No podía creer que estabas muerta".

"¿Muerta?"

"Cuando regresé por ti, encontré la casa vacía…"

"Los Shishen Gumi nos atacaron".

"¿Reconoces entonces que eres esa jovencita?" – preguntó sonriendo.

"Yo…"

"Lo sé…y cuando te busqué en su refugio, no estabas".

"Sano me rescató".

"Me dijeron que te habían asesinado…el jefe me dijo que vio tu cuerpo en el arroyo… y todos partimos hacia Kyoto pero nunca dejé de pensar en ti".

"¿Por qué no dijiste algo cuando nos vimos por primera vez?"

"Porque no sabía si me odiabas..."

"Muchas veces pensé en hacerlo pero…"

"¿Pero?"

Kaoru se puso de pie y caminó hacia su armario para buscar una pieza. Al encontrarla, regresó al futon y se arrodilló sobre el para mostrarle la daga.

"¿La guardaste?" – se sorprendió él.

"Dijiste que regresarías por mi…"

Kenshin logró tomar una mano de Kaoru entre las suyas y le sonrió. Ella bajó el rostro ruborizado y él levantó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Es posible que no me hayas olvidado, Kaoru?" – susurró.

"¡Tus ojos!" – exclamó ella.

"¿Mis ojos?"

"Ya no son dorados…"

"Porque me das paz, Kaoru…una paz que jamás he logrado sentir junto a nadie".

Los labios masculinos se acercaron a los femeninos y apenas los rozó. Kaoru dejó escapar un suspiro y escondió el rostro en el pecho masculino.

"Eres adorable" – dijo él besando su cabeza.

Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, Kaoru sujetó los hombros de Kenshin, apretando la herida del hombre.

"¡Oooorrrooo!" – exclamó adolorido.

"¡Lo siento!" – se disculpó llena de aflicción – "¡Me olvidé!"

"Está bien. No te preocupes".

"Debemos curarte" – le dijo desanudando el nudo del gi.

"Estaré bien".

"No es verdad" – dijo ella retirando la pieza de sus hombros.

Ella contuvo el aliento al ver las numerosas cicatrices que marcaban el torso de Kenshin.

"No es nada bonito¿verdad?" – preguntó él.

"Kami- sama… ¿Cómo has sobrevivido?"

"Me he preguntado lo mismo, Kaoru…y creo que la respuesta es que estaba esperando hallarte".

Kaoru lo miró bajó sus largas pestañas antes de ponerse de pie.

"¿A dónde vas, Kaoru-dono?"

"A prepararte un baño".

"No necesito que hagas eso".

"Debes bañarte antes que curemos esa herida…y no me obligues a tirarte de cabeza en la tina".

"¿Acaso crees que soy Yahiko?" – le contestó el Rurouni.

"Dame diez minutos y ve a la sala de baño" – le dijo antes de salir.

Kenshin se quedó muy quieto mirando su vieja daga sobre el futon de Kaoru, asombrado que ella lo hubiera guardado durante todos esos años. Tomó una bocanada de aire para inhalar el perfume de Kaoru y se puso de pie para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Ella lo esperaba afuera con una sonrisa.

"Diez minutos exactos…"

"Fue el tiempo que pediste, Kaoru-dono…"

"Te he dejado unas toallas limpias y ropa limpia".

"No es necesario…"

"Te esperaré en la sala para curar tu herida" – le dijo antes de darse media vuelta.

* * *

Media hora después, Kenshin aparecía en la sala vistiendo ropa demasiado grande para él. Kaoru no pudo evitar sonreír y se encargó para doblar el dobladillo del hakama y las mangas del gi.

"No está mal" – dijo admirando al Rurouni en un hakama negro y un gi azul oscuro.

"¿De quien es esta ropa?"

"Era de mi padre".

"No debería usar la ropa de tu padre".

"Tampoco podías usar esa ropa ensangrentada".

La jovencita le pidió que se sentara y que desanudara el gi. El Rurouni la obedeció y guardó silencio mientras ella aplicaba unos polvos sobre su herida.

"Fue una cortada muy limpia…"

"Era de esperarse que fuera así. Saíto es un hombre muy preciso".

"Verás lo pronto que te alivias con esta medicina" – dijo mostrándole el frasco – "Megumi-san los inventó para curar a Sanosuke".

"¿A Sanosuke?"

"Siempre gana las peleas pero regresa bastante maltrecho y la pobre Megumi es la que lo tiene que curar. Con esta medicina en dos días estarás como nuevo".

"Gracias, Kaoru" – le dijo mientras ella empezaba a vendar su herida.

"De nada, Kenshin".

Los dos se miraron mientras la noche empezaba a caer. Kenshin se puso de pie y le preguntó si quería comer algo.

"¿Comer? No tengo hambre".

"¿Un poco de té?"

"¿Té? Sí, me agradaría mucho" – le sonrió ella.

"Iré a prepararlo".

"No tienes que hacerlo. Estás herido".

"Mi herida no es nada y será agradable compartir una taza de té contigo. Volveré enseguida".

Kaoru guardó los polvos medicinales en el botiquín con manos temblorosas.

"_¿Qué me está pasando?"_ – se recriminó – _"¿Por qué me siento tan extraña junto a él?"_

No tuvo tiempo de hallar una respuesta puesto que Kenshin apareció con bandeja en mano. Ella le sonrió y le pidió que le permitiera servirles – al menos sabía que en esa tarea, nadie la podía criticar. Kenshin le agradeció la taza que ella situó delante de él y se sirvió la suya. Sorbieron en silencio, buscando la manera de conversar.

"Kenshin…"

"¿Qué quieres saber, Kaoru?"

"¿Por qué te convertiste en Rurouni?"

"Para intentar pagar mis culpas…"

"¿Culpas?"

"Todos los asesinatos que cometí…"

"¡Oh, Kenshin!"

"Esta cicatriz es un recordatorio del asesino en el que me había convertido" – dijo tocando su mejilla.

"¿Cómo…te la hiciste?"

"Es una larga historia, Kaoru-dono y…"

"No quieres hablar de ello" – lo interrumpió ella – "Puedo entenderlo".

"Hay muchas cosas que quisiera olvidar…entre ellas el daño que te causé".

"Kenshin…"

"Jamás tendré palabras suficientes para pedirte perdón ni vida suficiente…"

"Basta".

"Es verdad".

Ella sacudió su cabeza para interrumpirlo.

"¿Por qué desapareciste al comenzar Meiji?"

"Era hora de hacerlo".

"¿Por qué no aceptaste un puesto en el gobierno? Podrías ser alguien importante".

"Eso no es lo que busco en la vida, Kaoru".

"¿Qué buscas entonces?"

"Paz" – dijo mirándola a los ojos – "curiosamente parece que sólo a tu lado lo podría conseguir".

"Deja de decir eso".

"¿Por qué? Es la verdad…"

Kaoru podía escuchar su corazón latir alocadamente en contra de su pecho y se preguntaba¿Qué extraño poder es que tenía ese hombre para emocionarla de aquella manera? Había algo en su mirada…en su sonrisa tímida…en sus manos que ahora estaban enlazándose con la suya.

"Yo…"

"¿Has hallado la paz en tu dojo, Kaoru?"

"Sí. Vine aquí buscándola y la he encontrado junto a mi familia".

"¿Con Yahiko y Sano?"

"Sí…con ellos".

"¿Empezaste una nueva vida?"

"Sí y todo ha sido muy hermoso…y pacifico hasta la llegada de Saíto".

"Saíto…"

"No puedo creer que esté casado".

"Créelo".

"Espero que no se vuelva a aparecer".

"No creo que lo haga una vez que Sessha se vaya" – dijo poniéndose en pie.

"¿Qué Sessha se vaya?"

"No hablemos de eso ahora, Kaoru" – dijo sonriendo – "Voy a preparar unos pasteles de arroz mientras descansas".

"No estoy cansada".

"Entonces prepararé un baño para ti".

"Pero…"

"Y después cenaremos".

Los ojos violetas no le permitieron discutir más y obedientemente se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

* * *

La lluvia cayendo sobre el tejado despertó a Kaoru. La joven se había quedado dormida después de tomar el baño mientras esperaba que Kenshin la llamara a cenar. Miró el reloj y se percató que era casi media noche. Envolviéndose en su bata, salió de su habitación para encontrarse con un dojo vació y solitario. Un ruido la hizo dirigirse hacia la puerta…y vio a Kenshin dirigirse hacia la salida con su bulto a las espaldas.

"¡Kenshin!" – llamó corriendo tras él, la lluvia empapándola.

"¡Kaoru-dono, te estás mojando!" – dijo sorprendido volviéndose a ella.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Regresa a casa. Te vas a resfriar".

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Es hora de partir".

"¿Partir¿De qué hablas?"

"_Sessha_ es un Rurouni y como tal debe regresar al camino".

"¿Vas a dejarme?" – preguntó Kaoru llena de estupor.

"Debo irme para proteger tu paz, Kaoru-dono. Si permanezco aquí, Saíto jamás te dejará en paz".

"¿Qué?"

"_Sessha_ se va feliz al saber que estás viva y que tienes una vida tan hermosa".

"¿Y tú?"

"¿Yo? Seré feliz al soñar contigo cada noche" – dijo sonriendo tristemente.

"Kenshin…"

"Debo irme, Kaoru-dono, y tú debes sepultarme en tus recuerdos. Ahora, regresa a casa que estás empapada".

El pelirrojo hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se volvió.

"No puedes irte" – dijo halando su gi.

"Kaoru-dono¿qué haces?"

"No dejaré que te vayas, Kenshin".

"Kaoru-dono…"

"Deja de llamarme así".

"¿Cómo quieres que te llame?"

"No dejaré que te vayas…no ahora que te he vuelto a ver" – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

"Kaoru-dono, te estás empapando".

"¡No me importa¡Lo único que me importa es que no te vayas¡He pensado en ti cada día durante estos seis años y no me puedes dejar!"

"Kaoru-dono".

"Si es verdad lo que dijiste…que pensaste en mi… ¡No te vayas!"

"Debo hacerlo".

"¡No te entiendo¡Dijiste que habías pensado en mí¡Para que decirme todo eso si me ibas a dejar otra vez!"

Los puños de Kaoru se estrellaron en el pecho del Rurouni mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Kenshin no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerla y dejó que ella se desahogara.

"¡Me hiciste creer que te quedarías!"

"Jamás dije que lo haría".

Era cierto. El nunca dijo que se quedaría. Sintiéndose avergonzada, Kaoru se apartó de él para regresar a la casa. Kenshin levantó el rostro hacia el cielo mientras la lluvia lo empapaba y contempló su siguiente decisión con inseguridad.

Kaoru se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la ventana de su habitación mientras lloraba desconsolada. ¡Que tonta había sido al hacerse ilusiones con un Rurouni¡Debió saber que él no se quedaría con ella!

"Kaoru…"

La voz de Kenshin la hizo levantar la mirada para encontrarlo en el marco de la puerta.

"Te ruego que no llores" – dijo acercándose a ella.

"¡Vete de aquí, vete de una vez!"

Kaoru le dio la espalda mientras intentaba controlar las lágrimas de desilusión. El hombro se acercó a ella con lentitud y posó sus manos en los hombros femeninos, sobresaltándola.

"No llores, Kaoru" – le susurró al oído.

El aliento cálido del hombre hizo que su piel se erizara.

"Quiero que dejes de llorar, Kaoru" – dijo volviéndola hacia él.

"¿Por qué no te vas de una vez?"

"Porque no soporto verte llorar".

Los dedos del Rurouni apartaron las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Con sorpresa, Kaoru lo vio llevar su otra mano hacia la nuca femenina para atraer el rostro hacia él. Los ojos de ella se abrieron asombrados antes de cerrarlos al sentir que él presionaba sus labios sobre los de ella. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir el cálido beso.

Kenshin también lo sintió y no pudo evitar sonreír contra los labios de la muchacha. Incitado ante su reacción, su otro brazo rodeó la cintura de Kaoru para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Ella sintió su cuerpo amoldarse al de Kenshin como si fueran una pieza de un rompecabezas…

Los labios del pelirrojo se deslizaron hacia su quijada para depositar suaves besos a lo largo de ella antes de llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y mordisquearlo. El quejido que se escapó de los labios de Kaoru no pasó desapercibido para el Rurouni.

"Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti…nunca dudes de eso".

"Entonces no me dejes…" – dijo ella llevando sus manos hacia la cabellera masculina.

La melena del rurouni cayó a sus espaldas en una cascada roja y Kaoru dejó que sus dedos se perdieran en ella. Kenshin la miró con ternura.

"No quisiera pero debo hacerlo, Kaoru".

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó mirando los ojos violetas.

"Porque tú no mereces estar con un hombre como yo…mereces a alguien diez, no, cien veces mejor…alguien digno de convertirse en tu esposo".

"Eso no es cierto…"

"Claro que lo es. Eres demasiado buena y pura…"

"Soy tu mujer".

"Pero nunca debí hacerlo…eres más de lo que me merecía".

"Deja de hablar así".

"Me aproveché de ti".

"Fue un error".

"Lo sé".

"Pero yo no te odio…"

"Y no me lo puedo explicar".

"Eran otros tiempos…otras circunstancias…y…fuiste gentil conmigo".

Kaoru llevó sus manos hacia el gi del hombre y lo abrió para recostar su cabeza en el torso del antiguo Hitokiri. Una mano femenina se deslizó dentro para tocar con gentileza cada cicatriz de su piel.

"Kaoru…debo irme".

"No lo hagas…" – dijo besando su piel.

"Kaoru…si no te detienes…"

Llevada por una audacia nacida de la desesperación, Kaoru deslizó el gi completamente de los hombros de Kenshin. La pieza de ropa cayó sobre el suelo con un ruido sordo. Ella buscó la mirada del Rurouni.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Kenshin?"

Por respuesta, él la levantó en brazos…y la depositó sobre el futon antes de cubrirla con su cuerpo. Kenshin se apoyó en sus brazos para poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella llevó sus manos al rostro masculino para devolverle la mirada.

"Kaoru…no quiero herirte…será mejor…"

"¿Cómo sabes que es mejor, Kenshin?"

"Esto no ha de serlo…será cometer el error de años atrás".

"Entonces no lo hagas…y quédate conmigo por siempre".

"Kaoru…"

"Kenshin…te amo".

"¿Me amas¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"

"Simplemente lo sé…creo que fuimos destinados".

"¿Destinados?"

"Fue el destino que nos conociéramos como lo hicimos…fue el destino que me hizo convertirme en tu mujer…es el destino que ahora estés aquí conmigo".

Ella levantó la cabeza para ofrecerle sus labios al Rurouni…y él no dudó en tomarlos.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Primero que nada, disculpen la tardanza en actualizar pero me fue imposible hacerlo antes.

Segundo¡muchísimas gracias por seguir este fic!

Tercero, la escena entre Battousai y Saíto, como se habrán dado cuenta, es inspirada en el manga y en el anime…sólo que esta vez me pareció más interesante que fuera la mujer de Saíto que los interrumpiera. Por cierto, en el manga, Tokyo se escribe Tokio pero como ese es la manera en que escribí el nombre de la ciudad, decidí dejarlo así.

Cuarto, el siguiente capítulo será el final – estoy un 95 segura de eso, así que esperen un poquito más.

¡Feliz fin de semana¡Feliz lectura! Y…. ¡no se olviden de dejar un review! Arigato.


	6. Final

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, todos los derechos reservados a su autor. Este fic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

"**La Geisha y el Hitokiri"**

**Capítulo 6**

_Advertencia: Esta historia está clasificada "R" por un motivo. Si no tienes la edad o la madurez suficiente, no la leas…_

Los brazos de Kaoru rodearon el cuello del hombre para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Los labios del Rurouni besaban los suyos con suavidad, tomando el labio inferior entre los suyos para saborearlo. _¿Qué extraña atracción era la que Kaoru sentía por los cabellos de fuego?_ Kaoru no conocía la respuesta pero sabía que tenía que llevar los dedos hacia la cabeza del hombre para dejar que se perdieran entre la sedosa cabellera mientras soltaba su coleta.

"Kaoru…Kaoru…" – murmuró él.

"Dime…dime…" – respondió ella entreabriendo los labios.

El Rurouni no desaprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar su lengua en la boca femenina y acariciar el paladar con lentitud antes de tocar su lengua y presionarla contra la suya. La lengua de Kenshin acarició la suya y la incitó a hacer lo mismo; con un gemido, Kaoru siguió su ejemplo.

Mientras lo besaba, las manos de Kaoru descendieron hasta los hombros del pelirrojo para acariciarlos antes de bajar hacia sus brazos y antebrazos, para deslizarse hacia el pecho masculino…las yemas de los dedos eran gentiles, descubriendo cada cicatriz que había quedado en la piel del hombre durante su lucha por establecer una nueva era en el Japón.. Con dedos temblorosos e inseguros, ella dejó sus manos vagar por los pectorales hasta llegar a su abdomen para acariciar la musculatura del Rurouni. Kenshin se estremeció bajo el contacto de la mujer y apartó los labios de los suyos para dejar escapar un suspiro.

"Tu piel…es tan firme…pero tan suave…" – murmuró Kaoru posando los labios sobre su pecho.

Kenshin no dijo palabra pero posó su mirada sobre la de ella mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo la yukata para acariciar sus caderas. Kaoru dio un respingo al sentir las manos de Kenshin moverse hacia su abdomen y detenerse sobre el. El pelirrojo le sonrió al ver su sorpresa pero no apartó las manos.

"Tu piel es como la seda, Kaoru…" – dijo acariciando su vientre plano.

El contraste entre la caricia gentil y los dedos ásperos de Kenshin provocaron un estremecimiento en la mujer, que cerró los ojos para evitar la mirada sensual de su Rurouni. Kenshin se mordió el labio inferior al comprobar una vez más la intensidad con la que Kaoru respondía a sus caricias y se entregaba a él, sin temor.

"_No la merezco…no la merezco"_ – se decía el pelirrojo.

Como si Kaoru presintiera que Kenshin empezaba a arrepentirse decidió besarlo, recorriendo el contorno de sus labios con la punta de su lengua, incitándolo a entreabrirlos. El no se hizo de rogar, entreabrió los labios y dejó que ella lo besara con toda la pasión que estaba sintiendo. Sus lenguas se acariciaban con desespero antes de recorrer la suave piel del interior de los labios…sus cuerpos se aferraban el uno al otro, queriendo acercarse más, si es que aquello era posible.

El frío de la noche sorprendió a Kaoru y se percató que él había desatado el nudo de su yukata. Las manos de él apartaron la tela que la cubría, con lentitud, para descubrir su pecho y Kaoru cerró los ojos. Las manos del espadachín se recorrieron la piel de sus hombros y bajaron hasta sus senos para rodearlos con sus manos…recorriendo el contorno con delicadeza.

"Eres hermosa…más de lo que recordaba" – musitó él.

Kenshin se inclinó para tomar un pezón entre sus labios, su cabello cayendo sobre ellos en una cascada roja. La lengua del Rurouni recorrió la redondez de su seno antes de acariciar el rosado pezón…que se irguió bajo la caricia del hombre antes que él lo tomara entre sus dientes para mordisquearlo. Kaoru apretó las sábanas entre sus puños para intentar calmar su corazón y no dejar escapar un gemido delator. La boca del Rurouni viajó hacia el otro seno y repitió la caricia que ella parecía disfrutar…aunque intentara ocultarlo.

"Kenshin…Kenshin…"- murmuró nerviosamente.

Un extraño cosquilleo la estaba recorriendo de pies a cabeza…su corazón latía apresuradamente y su respiración se agitaba…quería más…más de él…y el Rurouni lo sabía. Volvió a acariciar cada pezón con su lengua antes de exhalar sobre ellos…y moverse hacia su vientre. El hombre depositó pequeños besos y mordiscos sobre la piel antes de recorrerla nuevamente con la punta húmeda de su lengua…descendiendo…recorriendo su ombligo antes de dirigirse hacia el sur…

Kaoru dio un salto y se sentó sobre el futon con ojos de espanto. Kenshin se incorporó y llevó su mano hacia la nuca de Kaoru antes de empujarla suavemente sobre el futon. Ella llevó las manos hacia el pecho masculino, asustada.

"Deja de pensar" – murmuró el Rurouni contra sus labios - "Confía en mi".

"Tu corazón…"– dijo ella palpando la piel.

"¿Mi corazón?" – preguntó él levantando una ceja.

"Se va a salir de tu pecho…"

"Por ti, koishii…sólo por ti…"

Kenshin volvió a besarla para acallar sus temores. La obligó a entreabrir los labios con mordiscos apasionados que pedían sumisión…mientras su mano viajaba hacia el centro de su ser. El la escuchó contener la respiración pero no se detuvo…tenía que dominarla…conquistarla…enamorarla con besos apasionados y caricias atrevidas. Ignoró la mano de Kaoru que intentaba detenerlo, al contrario, la enlazó con la suya y dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran entre los pétalos de la mujer.

El Rurouni sintió que iba a perder el control al comprobar lo lista que ella estaba para recibirlo…y más aún cuando ella gimió contra su boca. Con audacia, Ken deslizó un dedo en ella e instintivamente ella levantó sus caderas hacia él. La mujer sentía que su corazón iba a estallar mientras el la acariciaba y a su mente regresaron los recuerdos dormidos de la noche de pasión que compartieron años atrás… y se percató de lo que necesitaba. Complacido, él se percató que Kaoru llevaba sus manos hacia el hakama…para desatar el nudo.

"¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres, koishii?" – susurró antes de mordisquear su lóbulo.

"Te necesito…" – dijo ella buscando su oreja para recorrer el contorno con su lengua.

Kaoru llevó sus manos a la cintura del hombre y empezó a deslizar el hakama. Kenshin se estremeció cuando las manos de Kaoru rozaron su virilidad mientras deslizaban su vestimenta y decidió ayudarla. En un momento se apartaba de ella para terminar de desvestirse y al otro estaba sobre ella.

"Kaoru…mírame…"

Ella abrió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos violetas de su amante.

"¿Eres mía, koishii?"

"Por siempre…" – dijo ella acariciando la cicatriz en su mejilla.

Kaoru hubiera jurado que flecos dorados aparecieron en los ojos de él mientras sonreía con arrogancia. Las manos de Kenshin apartaron sus muslos y se posó entre ellos sin dejar de mirarla.

"¿Y tú?... ¿Eres mío?" – se atrevió a preguntar Kaoru.

"Por siempre…" – contestó sujetando sus caderas.

Ella lo miró llena de expectativa.

"No quiero lastimarte, koishii… ¡te deseo tanto!" – murmuró con voz ronca.

"No vas a hacerlo…te necesito junto a mi…en mi…"

Kenshin llevó sus labios a los de Kaoru mientras empezaba a deslizarse en ella. Las manos de ella se aferraron a los hombros del pelirrojo que contuvo la respiración al sentirla tan cálida alrededor de él. Un quejido se escapó de los labios de Kaoru al sentir su cuerpo ensancharse para acomodar al hombre.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó él quedándose muy quieto.

"Sí…bien…" – murmuró al sentirlo latir dentro de su ser.

"Eres mía, koishii…sólo mía" – dijo hundiéndose en ella.

"Siempre…lo he…sido".

"Kaoru…"

"No me dejes nunca, Kenshin" – dijo rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

"No lo haré…"

Kenshin volvió a besarla mientras intentaba controlar sus impulsos naturales. No quería lastimarla y mucho menos asustarla, no quería repetir la memoria de ayer…pero Kaoru no pensaba en eso. Kaoru pensaba en lo maravilloso que era sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, formando un solo ser y alborozada, alzó las caderas hacia él. Kenshin abrió los ojos de par en par al sentirla moverse.

"Koishii… ¿Qué…haces?" – preguntó sin aliento.

"Necesito…necesito de ti…"

"Pero…Kaoru…si no te estás quieta…" – dijo entre dientes.

La cara de Kenshin denotaba tensión absoluta y sus ojos empezaban a verse más dorados que violetas…y Kaoru pudo comprender lo que le sucedía.

"Ámame…Rurouni o Battousai" – dijo rodeando las caderas del hombre con sus muslos.

"Kaoru…no sabes…"

"Sé que te amo…y que soy tu mujer…hazme tuya sin temores".

_¿Sin temores? _

"Kaoru…"

"Sin temores" – volvió a repetir antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

Kenshin cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios al beso insistente de Kaoru. La mujer lo besaba con sensualidad, imitando con su lengua lo que esperaba de él. Los brazos del Rurouni la rodearon y la hundieron en el futon para moverse dentro de ella…una y otra vez arremetía en ella, buscando llenarla…buscando unirse a ella como jamás había logrado hacerlo con otra persona.

"Naciste para mi…" – dijo llenándola cada vez más.

Ella lo sentía retroceder en ella como si fuera a abandonarla…para regresar a ella con mayor ímpetu…para amarla como si jamás fuera a obtener suficiente de ella…de ellos y su unión. Pequeños jadeos se escapan de su boca para alentar a su pareja que no cesaba de acariciarla…Electricidad…pura electricidad recorría su cuerpo haciendo que se arqueara hacia él…dándole mayor acceso a su cuerpo.

"Kenshin…Kenshin…" – jadeaba ella.

Kaoru gimió apasionadamente mientras él sujetaba sus caderas. Ella quería más y dejó caer besos y mordiscos sobre el pecho y hombros de Kenshin. El accedió a su petición, llenándola cada vez más…queriendo inundar su alma y sus sentidos, quería que ella se perdiera en él…que fuera suya para toda la eternidad.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido…sólo existían ellos y los suaves quejidos de amor que llenaban la habitación. El pelirrojo la escuchó gemir…y el cuerpo femenino pareció deshacerse entre sus brazos. Sonrió de medio lado al saber que había logrado su propósito y se dejó llevar por el torrente de emociones que jamás había sentido. Las entrañas de Kaoru palpitaron y él sintió que ella le entregaba el alma misma…

"¡Kaoru!" – gimió.

Un gemido ronco se escapó de su garganta mientras arremetía en ella una ultima vez antes de llenarla con su esencia…había perdido el control absoluto de su alma y se la entregaba a ella.

Con el corazón latiéndole alocadamente, Kaoru lo sintió tenderse junto a ella, los brazos de Kenshin atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

"Te amo…" – volvió a decir él.

"Kenshin…" – dijo ella recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

"Eres mía, Kaoru".

"Lo soy…"

El Rurouni sonrió. Siempre lo había esperado…pero era como un sueño inalcanzable el tener a Kaoru entre sus brazos. Y ahora ella estaba ahí, entregándosele sin reservas, respondiendo a sus caricias y amándolo a pesar de su pasado.

"Eres como un sueño" – musitó él.

"¿Hum?... ¿Que…dices?" – preguntó ella adormilada.

"Nada…duerme…duerme" – dijo acariciando su cabellera.

Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos, feliz de estar en los brazos de su hombre y dejó que el sueño la envolviera mientras él acariciaba su mejilla una y otra vez.

"Estaré aquí cuando despiertes" – le prometió Kenshin.

Guardaron silencio mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo afuera del dojo y dejaron que el sopor los envolviera.

* * *

Kaoru despertó y sonrió al percatarse que el Rurouni estaba junto a ella con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"_¡Está aquí¡No se ha ido!"_ – pensó llena de gozo mientras acariciaba la piel del hombre.

"Ohayou"- murmuró él sorprendiéndola.

"Ohayou…" – respondió apenada – "¿Te…te desperté?

"No…" – dijo apoyándose en un codo para mirarla.

Los ojos de Kenshin la miraron con ternura y ella le regaló una sonrisa tímida.

"¿Estás arrepentida?" – preguntó él con seriedad.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Me niegas tu mirada, Kaoru".

"Es que…es la primera vez que despierto junto a un hombre".

"Comprendo" – dijo besando su frente.

"¿Dormiste bien?"

"Es la primera vez en años que no duermo sentado…me había olvidado lo cómodo que puede ser un futon".

Kenshin se sentó sobre el colchón y atrajo a Kaoru a sus brazos.

"Me haces muy feliz, koishii".

"¿En verdad?"

"Me das paz".

Ella se volvió para besarlo con dulzura en los labios, sus torsos desnudos tocándose. Kenshin interpuso sus manos entre ellos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Debemos levantarnos. No creo que Sano y Yahiko tarden en regresar".

"¡Cielos! Me había olvidado de ellos".

"No llegaron anoche y eso significa dos cosas: o Tokyo les dio posada por la lluvia o Saíto acabó con ellos".

"¡Kenshin!" – exclamó Kaoru alarmada.

"Estoy bromeando" – dijo Kenshin levantándose.

Kaoru tomó su yukata mientras Kenshin se ponía el hakama.

"¿Qué te pasa, Kaoru?" – preguntó al notar su sonrisa.

"Nadie se imaginaría lo musculoso que eres al verte con ropa".

"¿Ah si?" – levantó una ceja.

"Te ves tan…frágil".

"¿Frágil?"

"Delgado…enclenque".

Kaoru soltó una carcajada al ver la cara que el pelirrojo puso.

"¿Enclenque?" – repitió ofendido anudándose el gi.

"No te pongas así…"

"¿Necesitas que te recuerde que no tengo nada de enclenque, koishii?" – preguntó con picardía.

"No me molestaría una repetición…"- contestó con coquetería.

"¿Ah, si?"

Unos gritos en el jardín del dojo detuvieron a Kenshin que estaba por arrojarse sobre ella. Las voces de Sanosuke y Yahiko llegaron hasta ellos.

"¡Jou-chan¿Dónde estás, Jou-chan?"

"¡Busu, eh busu¿aún duermes?"

"¡Jou-chan, ya están aquí!"

Unas pisadas en el corredor hicieron que Kaoru y Kenshin volvieran la mirada hacia la puerta, que no tardó en abrirse para dar paso a unos piecitos que corrían hacia ella.

"¡Kaachan, kaachan!" – gritaba un niñito mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello.

Kaoru no tardó en rodearlo con los brazos mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia el Rurouni que se había vuelto de piedra.

"¡Kaachan, que linda que es la montaña¡Y adivina: Ayame y Suzume vinieron con nosotros!"

La voz alborozada del niño se perdió en el abrazo de Kaoru mientras besaba las mejillas de su hijo. El pequeñín guardó silencio y siguió la mirada de su madre, girando sobre sus talones.

Los ojos de Kenshin se posaron en la réplica en miniatura frente a él: el mismo cabello rojo, la misma nariz, todo, era idéntico a él con excepción de sus ojos. El pequeñín lo miró con curiosidad, recorriendo con sus ojos azules la figura del hombre frente a él antes de volverse hacia Kaoru.

"¿Es Otousan?" – preguntó con la perspicacia de los niños.

Kaoru acarició la cabeza roja de su hijo sin saber que contestarle.

"Kaachan¿es Otousan?" – repitió.

El Rurouni se acuclilló para quedar a la altura del niño y extendió su mano hacia él.

"Hola… ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Kenji…" – dijo colocando su manita en la palma del hombre.

"Yo soy Kenshin" – dijo sonriendo.

"¿Eres mi Otousan?" – preguntó tomando dos pasos hacia él.

"Sí".

Kenji dio un grito de felicidad y miró a su madre con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Kaachan, es otousan!"

"¿Por qué no vas afuera a jugar con Ayame y Suzume mientras salgo, si?"- le pidió ella.

"¿Vendrás con otousan?" – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"Ya mismo salgo" – dijo Kaoru besando su mejilla.

El pequeño le dio una mirada a Kenshin antes de salir. El pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras el niño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Kaoru?"

"No tuve tiempo".

"¿No tuviste tiempo?"

"No sabía como hacerlo" – dijo acercándose a él con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Tengo un hijo" – musitó – ¿Por qué no le dijiste que Sano es su padre?"

"¿Sano¿Te fijaste en el color de su cabello?"

"Es como el mío…"

"Exacto. Kenji es pequeño pero no por eso deja de ser bastante lógico…"

"¿Cómo le explicaste mi ausencia?"

"Le dije que trabajabas para el gobierno y que estabas forjando una nueva era".

"No es algo lejos de la realidad…"

"Siempre creí que tu volverías a aparecer" – dijo tomando las manos de él.

"¡Kaoru¿Cómo…cómo lo criaste tu sola?"

"Tenía a Sanosuke y a Yahiko…".

"Por todos los cielos…"

"¿Entiendes por qué nunca te olvidé¿Entiendes por que no te podía dejar ir?"

"Kaoru…"

"Entenderé si quieres marcharte ahora…" – dijo llorando.

"¿Marcharme? No podrás deshacerte de mi tan fácil, Kaoru" –dijo rodeándola con los brazos.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru largamente.

"¿No te marcharás, Kenshin?"

"No volveré a perderte…ni perderé a nuestro hijo" – dijo antes de besar su nariz.

"¡Tanuki¡¿Qué tanto haces que no sales¡Trajimos comida!" – gritó una voz femenina tras su ventana.

"Es Megumi-san" – dijo Kaoru apartándose de Kenshin.

"La novia de Sano".

"¿Lo sabes?"

"Sano habla más que lo que trabaja" – explicó él.

Kaoru abrió su armario y tomó uno de sus trajes de ejercicio. Abrió un cajón y tomó el vendaje que usaba sobre su pecho.

"¿Debes hacerlo?" – preguntó Kenshin.

"¿No quiere que me vende?"

"Son…tan bonitos" – sonrió el Rurouni.

Ella le sonrió antes de dejar caer el yukata al suelo y empezó a envolverse con los vendajes. Kenshin se acercó a ella y se lo quitó de las manos.

"Yo lo haré"- le dijo él.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Tanuki!" – volvió a llamar Megumi – "Sano amenaza con comerse tu ración".

"Hazlo de prisa o no nos dejarán nada de comer" – lo apuró Kaoru.

Diez minutos más tarde, Kaoru y Kenshin salieron hacia el patio. La entre Sanosuke y la doctora se cortó abruptamente al verlos tomados de la mano. Megumi abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa al ver al hombre.

"¡Por todos los cielos¿Es ese…? Ese es…" – balbuceó.

"El Battousai Himura" – completó Yahiko.

"¡Es idéntico a Kenji!…o ¿Kenji es idéntico a él?" – preguntó aturdida.

"¿Verdad que si?" – contestó Yahiko – "¿Puedes creer que el cabeza de gallo no se percató del parecido?"

"¿Qué?"

"Este baka lo trajo al dojo y no se dio cuenta hasta que lo dijimos".

"¡Baka!" – exclamó Megumi halando la oreja de su novio.

"¡Ay, ay, ay!" – se quejó el luchador.

La pareja llegó hasta ellos que estaban sentados en el portal y Kaoru inclinó la cabeza.

"Bienvenida Megumi-san y muchas gracias por llevar a Kenji de paseo contigo".

"No tienes nada que agradecerme. Kenji es encantador…y ya veo de donde sacó su pinta" – dijo mirando a Kenshin de pies a cabeza.

"Kenshin, ella es…"

"Takani Megumi, doctora" – dijo sonriendo con esos labios rojos y sensuales.

"Himura Kenshin" – sonrió él.

"No pierdes el tiempo, tanuki¿eh? Bueno, yo tampoco lo haría con un hombre tan apuesto".

"¡Kitsune!" – exclamó Sanosuke nada alegre.

Las orejitas de zorro aparecieron en Megumi que se cubrió la sonrisa con sus dedos. Kaoru la miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Kenshin abría los ojos, sorprendido.

"¿Qué dije?" – preguntó mirando a su novio.

Por respuesta, Sanosuke la atrajo a sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente antes de soltarla. Megumi parpadeó sorprendida mientras intentaba acomodarse los cabellos despeinados.

"Supongo que con eso recordaste quien es tu novio¿eh kitsune?"

"Nunca lo olvidé…"- dijo ella casi sin aliento y tomando la mano de Sano entre las suyas.

"Más te vale".

Kaoru sonrió aliviada. Era obvio que Sano se iba a encargar de mantener a la coqueta doctora lejos de su… ¿su?

"¿Qué les pasó anoche?" – les preguntó Kenshin.

"Estábamos pensando que Saíto los había exterminado" – añadió Kaoru.

"¿Podrías creer que la mujer de Saíto nos obligó a quedarnos? – dijo Yahiko.

"Tokyo nos invitó a cenar y como empezó a llover, nos invitó a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes" – dijo Sanosuke.

"Decidimos quedarnos al ver la cara de Saíto" – añadió el muchacho con una sonrisa.

"¿Estás bien, Sano?" – preguntó Kaoru.

"Es obvio que no tan bien como tú, Jou-chan" – dijo ladinamente – "¿Te quedarás con nosotros, Kenshin?"

"Si no es inoportuno para ti y para Yahiko".

Sanosuke lo miró de pies a cabeza y antes de poder responderle, la voz de Kenji los distrajo.

"¡Hazme volar, Sano!" – gritó Kenji corriendo hacia el luchador.

El lo levantó en brazos y lo hizo volar por el aire un par de veces mientras Kenji reía. Ayame y Suzume llegaron corriendo tras él y se lanzaron al regazo de Kaoru para saludarla.

"¡Hola preciosas¿Y el abuelo?"

"Se quedó en las montañas…" – empezó a decir Ayame.

"Dijo que necesitaba unas vacaciones" – concluyó Suzume.

Kaoru rió llena de ternura mientras las niñas dejaban escapar un gemido. Kenshin volvió la mirada hacia ellas. Las pequeñas, sin timidez alguna, se acercaron al pelirrojo.

"Tu eres el otousan de Kenji¿ne?"

"¡Tienen el mismo color de cabello¡Sí, Kenji no mentía!"

Kenshin les sonrió mientras Sano colocaba a Kenji sobre el suelo.

"¡Atrápame, otousan, hazme volar!" – gritó arrojándose hacia él.

El pelirrojo lo tomó por la cintura y lo levantó por los aires mientras daba vueltas por el patio.

"¡Más rápido, otousan, más rápido!" – se reía Kenji.

Kenshin giró un par de veces más y curiosamente perdió el equilibrio. Cayó de espaldas al suelo pero ni por un instante perdió su agarre sobre el niño que quedó en el aire, sostenido por los brazos de su padre.

"¡Bravo, otousan!"

"¡Nosotras también!" – gritaron las niñitas.

Megumi miró de reojo a la instructora del dojo y notó que había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Con discreción le entregó un pañuelo y se levantó para rescatar al Rurouni.

"Niñas, vengan conmigo…vamos a poner la mesa para desayunar¿si?"

"Pero…" – dijeron llenas de desencanto.

"Estoy segura que Ken-san estará aquí cuando terminemos¿verdad?" – dijo dándole un guiño.

Kenshin logró sentarse en el suelo y bajar a Kenji. El niño le echó los brazos al cuello y se abrazó a él. El pelirrojo sintió su corazón latir como jamás lo había hecho y abrazó al pequeñín. Yahiko sonrió antes de regresar a la cocina mientras Megumi y las niñas se dirigían hacia él. Sanosuke se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el Rurouni.

"No será inoportuno, Kenshin" – dijo deslizando las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

"Sólo queremos que busu y Kenji sean felices" – finalizó Yahiko siguiendo al luchador.

"Gracias…por todo" – dijo mirándolos.

"No creas que es gratis¿eh? Tu y Jou-chan me deben muchas malanoches…y créeme que cuando kitsune y yo tengamos niños, vendré a cobrárselos".

Sanosuke empezó a caminar hacia la cocina junto al pequeño samurai. Kaoru caminó hacia Kenshin que aún sostenía a Kenji en brazos. El pelirrojo se puso de pie con los bracitos del niño alrededor de su cuello. El hombre levantó su mano para ofrecérsela a Kaoru y ella se la entregó.

"¿Vamos a comer?" – le preguntó él.

"¿Quieres que cargue a Kenji por ti?" – preguntó ella temerosa que la afectividad del niño fuera demasiado para él.

"¡No, kaachan!" – se quejó el niño.

"Todo está bien, Kaoru" – dijo besando el dorso de su mano.

"¿Seguro?"

Mano en mano entraron al comedor.

"Kenshin se quedará" – anunció Kaoru.

"Y formaremos una familia" – añadió el Rurouni – "Sessha tiene un hogar".

"¡Por fin, Jou-chan! Pensé que te convertirías en una vieja solterona" – se burló Sano.

"Tienes suerte, busu…con esa cara" – se rió Yahiko.

"Felicidades, tanuki…y Ken-san, les deseo lo mejor. Seguro nos estaremos viendo…seguidamente" – dijo Megumi con un guiño.

"¡Kitsune!" – exclamó Sano, muy ofendido ante su coquetería.

"Sabes que solo te amo a ti…" –dijo ella besando su mejilla – "Baka".

"Oh, por todos los cielos" – dijo Yahiko girando los ojos.

"¿Que te pasa, niño¿Acaso no le hablas así a tu Tsubame-chan?"

"Ella no es MI Tsubame-chan" – contestó ruborizado.

"Aún…" – se burló Megumi.

Yahiko levantó su bokken y le dio a Sano en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué me golpeas, enano?"

"Porque no puedo golpear a la kitsune".

"¡Hey, solo yo la llamo así!"

Los dos se miraron furiosos pero el grito de dolor de Kenshin los hizo reaccionar. El pequeño haló los cabellos de su padre una vez más mientras el rostro de Kenshin mostraba dolor.

"¡Kenji¿Por qué haces eso?"

"Es chistoso, kaachan…tiene el pelo largo como una niña".

Los adultos empezaron a reírse mientras Kenji saltaba de los brazos de su padre al suelo.

"Me ha dicho niña…tu me has llamado enclenque… ¿Qué más me falta?" – se quejó con cara larga.

Kaoru lo besó en la mejilla para consolarlo.

"Te amo, Kenshin".

"Y yo a ti, Kaoru…mi hogar está contigo".

"Taidama".

"Taidama, Kaoru koishii".

Ni Yahiko, ni Sano, ni Megumi dudaron por un instante que la Geisha y el Hitokiri serían felices.

_**FIN**_

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Aquí concluye mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin y estoy muy contenta por los reviews que me han dejado – gracias de nuevo.

Espero que este capítulo les haya aclarado el porqué Yahiko sabía del Battousai y su encuentro con Kaoru en el pasado: la existencia de Kenji…sólo que no podía decírselos o no hubiera podido añadir esta "sorpresita" al final del fic.

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo y les agradecería un review final Si tienen alguna queja por su contenido, favor avisarme antes de denunciarme¿si?

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
